Rise Of Lycan
by goofnutgav
Summary: They say being a teenager is a part of growing up, but those people weren't expecting me to be attacked by a creature of folklore and become a superhero. Read on as I struggle to become a hero the world needs while trying to grow up in a world where the impossible becomes possible.
1. Chapter 1

Willow Creek, Montana, 2007.

I was listening to my iPod while Dad was driving us to a camping ground, not paying attention to him chatting with Mom and my little sister Chloe. This trip was an effort for him to reconnect with us after our family lives had been through a bad patch recently. My dad's work as a CEO had been taking up all of his time and my mother had had an affair as a result. My dad was gone all the time and I was pissed at my mom for what she did so I spent most of my time keeping to myself. I was taken out of my thoughts when my sister tapped me on the shoulder and I took off my headphones so I could hear what she was saying.

"What?" I asked and she frowned at me.

"Dad's trying to talk to you, Matty," Chloe informed me and I looked at my Dad, who was staring at me in the review mirror.

"What's up, Dad?" I questioned.

"I was asking if you were excited about going fishing with me. I was looking forward to it because I was hoping that I could get you away from your headphones for a little while so that we could have a conversation about how things are at school or how things are going with you and Jessica," Dad explained and I shrugged.

"Things are going okay...I actually scored a touchdown during practice and Jess and I are doing alright," I told him while avoiding eye contact with Mom, who looked uncomfortable at the tension between me and her.

"Well, that's great news. I would love to hear more about it when we get some time together," Dad stated with a smile as I looked out the window and watched the trees pass by.

"Sure," I muttered, putting my headphone back on, and time passed by until we eventually arrived at the camping grounds.

Dad pulled into a space in the parking lot and we all got out and grabbed our things as we unloaded the car. Dad took off his ball cap and ran a hand through his short brown hair as he smiled at us.

"Well, time to set up the tents," Dad declared cheerfully after putting his hat back on.

I put my backpack on and we all headed in to our camp site, passing other people at their sites, enjoying themselves chatting, laughing, and having fun, in contrast to my mood, which was unhappy and distant from recent events back home. We found our site and got to work setting up our tents. When I was finished setting mine up, I noticed my Dad seemed to be having trouble with his tent.

"Matt, would you please help me with this?" Dad asked and I went over to hold the fabric steady while he fed the support poles through, then I held the corners in place while he hammered the pegs into the ground to anchor the tent.

"Thanks, Son, I really appreciate that," Dad told me once he was done and I smiled softly in response.

"No problem...I'm just going to head to the lake to watch the view," I informed him as I went to leave.

I passed campsites and people doing their own thing until I arrived at the lake and sat down on the end of the fishing pier. I looked down at my reflection and saw an 18-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, gray bomber's jacket, blue jeans with a black belt, and red converse sneakers. I started thinking about wanting things to be back to the way they were before but at least my Dad was trying to repair things between my Mom, Chloe, and I since his job as a businessman got in the way and things had turned bad after what my Mom had done.

I heard footsteps approaching and my Dad sat down next to me. The two of us sat staring out at the lake, and he had a look of regret on his face.

"Hey...why don't you tell me how practice went?" Dad offered and I nodded.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal really since all I did was score a touchdown but Jake was ecstatic and wanted to celebrate since he can be a party animal at times," I said.

Dad chuckled. "I like that you can be perceptive about people like that."

I nodded a little bit and shrugged at the compliment as Dad continued, "Maybe that can help you understand a little about your Mom and me. I know things are bad between your Mom and me right now, but I don't want you to hate her because of what had happened. She made a mistake and I just wanted you to know that nobody's perfect...if there's one thing I know is that family's important and that you should always treasure the time you have with them while you still can. Anyway, please try and spend some time with your mother because I don't want things to fall apart because of what had happened," Dad stated while I clenched my fists with a pensive expression.

"How? Every time I look at her, I just feel so pissed that she was unfaithful to you just because you were busy most of the time," I wondered and my Dad laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not saying that it'll be easy, but just try and talk to her because she regrets what had happened and is trying to make up for it...I also wanted to apologize for not spending time with you, your mother, and your sister because of work. I should've made sure I had more free time but I let myself get caught up in my job and it pushed me away from you, your mother, and your sister. I just wanted us to go on this trip because I wanted us to begin to be a family again," Dad admitted and I nodded.

"Thanks, Dad...I know you didn't mean to let your job take up most of your time, and I'll try to talk to Mom even though it'll be hard," I stated as we stood up and Dad smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad to hear that, so how about we have a game of baseball to pass the time?" Dad offered and I nodded in agreement as we went to get the metal bat and the baseball from our camping site.

I took up a batting stance while Dad got ready, then he tossed the ball at me and I hit it which sent it to the ground nearby and I smiled as he went to get the ball.

"Nice swing, Son," Dad praised me and I blushed.

"Thanks," I muttered as he went to throw the ball again and I hit it.

As the day went by, I was enjoying myself and thinking about how what had happened recently seemed to be like a bad dream and I knew that things would be alright again, even though it would be a struggle to adjust and that it would take a long time for things to be okay again since our lives wouldn't be the same as before. Eventually, as the sun set and it became chilly as night fell, we headed back to our tents to set up a campfire for the evening.

"Well, I sure had fun, didn't you?" Dad asked with a tired grin.

"Hell yeah...Dad, I'm glad that you took us on this trip," I stated and Dad patted my shoulder with his hand.

"I'm happy that you are, so how about we all go hiking tomorrow?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Sure, and it will get me away from-" I was cut off when I heard growling coming from the nearby forest and we both stopped, looking at each other nervously.

"What the fuck was that? An animal?" I questioned and Dad hurried me along while he seemed to spot something in the nearby bushes.

"I don't know, but we need to go since I think I saw something," Dad declared just as a large furry blur came out of the forest and sent me to the ground as it attacked my Dad.

I hit the ground hard and groaned in pain as I sat up, only to hear the sound of screaming and I was horrified to see my father howling in agony while getting ripped open by a large animal with white fur.

"Dad! Oh my fucking God!" I exclaimed in sheer distress while I quickly stood up with the bat.

"Matthew, run!" Dad screamed in pain and I trembled as I gripped the bat with two hands and charged at the thing to get it off my father, not even thinking about how stupid my decision was.

"Get the hell off him, you bastard!" I roared as I sent the animal off of my father with a well-placed swing into its side.

I stood in front of my injured father and the blood drained from my face when the animal actually stood up on its two hind-paws and I could see it under the moonlight clearly. The animal looked like a wolf with a human muscular torso, powerful arms, humanoid hands with deadly claws and paw-pads but it had digitigrade legs with paws, a tail, and a wolf's head that had glowing red eyes and my father's blood covering its lupine muzzle.

"S-stay back, you fucking monster! I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shouted in terror while brandishing the metal bat threateningly.

The monster started rushing at me and I swung at it, but it grabbed the bat and yanked it out of my hands before throwing it away and tackling me to the ground like a bulldozer. I choked from getting the breath knocked out of me and tried to hit its chest with my fists, but it was like hitting a solid brick wall as the monster leaned its head down and sniffed at my face while I whimpered and shouted for anyone to help.

The monster lunged forward and I screamed incoherently in sheer agony as it started tearing at my left shoulder and chest with its teeth and claws, my flesh and clothes ripping apart from the assault and the monster's ears perked up as it lifted its head and howled at the moon. Then, the monster got off of me and took off into the forest, leaving me and my Dad laying on the ground with the grass becoming stained with our blood as my vision became blurry.

I struggled to stay awake as I heard people quickly approaching, and I saw my Mom and Chloe screaming in horror while one of the people in the crowd called for an ambulance. I kept gurgling and choking in pain and I heard the sound of sirens approaching while my Mom was crying and Chloe was still in shock at seeing her father and older brother torn open and bleeding out.

"D-Daddy? Matty?" Chloe whimpered in distress while she knelt down to hold my hand.

"Gary, Matt, please...just hold on. The ambulance just arrived and the paramedics will be here any second. Just hang on," Mom reassured frantically while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Rebecca, honey...it feels like I...like I...it it bad?" Dad gurgled while Mom sat down next to him and held his head.

"It's...oh God...it's-it's not that bad," Mom whimpered and closed her eyes to look away from the carnage.

"S'funny...it feels like it's pretty bad," Dad choked while Mom was sobbing.

"Chloe...I guess I fucked up...Sis. Oh, God...it fucking hurts," I gasped in agony just as I saw the paramedics quickly rushing over with two stretchers.

"Just hang on Matty, you and Dad will be taken to the hospital soon and you'll be better in no time," Chloe assured shakingly while one of the paramedics moved her out of the way so that he could check on me.

"Pulse is erratic..." I faintly heard before I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was regaining consciousness and heard the sound of something beeping as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room. Weakly looking around, I saw Chloe with Jess, a girl with red hair, green eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, brown hoodie, black cargo pants, and green sneakers.

I groaned slightly as I adjusted in my bed and they widened their eyes when they saw that I was moving.

"Matt, you're awake," Jess said in relief as she and Chloe went to two chairs next to my bed and sat down.

"Hey, babe...argh...I feel like shit," I grunted while I took her hand and stroked it with a weak smile.

"I'm not surprised since you and Dad were attacked and torn apart by a wild animal. Oh, and your friends are waiting outside so I might as well tell them to come in," Chloe notified me as she went to leave the room.

"Matt...when I heard what had happened, I was terrified that I would lose you. Thank God you survived," Jess stated.

"I'm happy that you are here since I need you right now...how long have I've been out?" I questioned while looking at her.

"You've been out for about a week, but your Dad is still unconscious so I don't know when he's going to wake up," Jess informed me just as my friends Jake, Mike, Luke, and Danny entered the room.

"Well, Matthew Hampton is awake. Shit, how are you feeling man?" Mike asked as he and the others sat in other chairs that were nearby.

"Like someone took a fucking weed whacker to my shoulder and chest...and poured acid onto it to add insult to injury," I described while looking down at my bandaged shoulder and chest.

"Damn man, that's gotta suck. So, I heard that you stood up against the thing that did that to you...dude, you must have some serious balls in order to go up against a wild animal to protect your Dad," Jake said, looking really impressed.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking straight when I fought against it with my bat since I was terrified for my Dad and tried to save him," I admitted sheepishly.

"Look on the bright side, at least you'll have some gnarly scars to show off to your girlfriend since girls dig scars," Luke remarked and I laughed before coughing weakly.

"Oh God man, don't make me laugh because I'm in so much pain," I wheezed just as a doctor entered the room and looked at me.

"You're awake, Mr. Hampton. How are you feeling?" the doctor inquired as she went over to check the IV drip that was to the left of my bed.

"Ugh...I feel like crap," I stated.

"I'm not surprised, considering that your shoulder and chest were in a bad state and that you lost a lot of blood. You're really lucky that you are here right now, Mr. Hampton," the doctor told me.

"Yeah...I must have a guardian angel looking after me. Give it to me straight doctor, how long do I have?" I quipped and the doctor smirked at me in amusement.

"Yes, your friends and girlfriend did warn me about your unique sense of humor. Anyway, you'll be just fine but make sure to take it easy since you need plenty of rest to recover from the trauma you experienced a week ago, which means you need to stay at home and relax," the doctor instructed.

"Did you hear that, man? You get some time off from school...lucky bastard," Danny muttered enviously.

"What about my Dad? How's he doing?" I questioned and the doctor looked sympathetic.

"Your father's going to be okay...but he's in a comatose state due to the trauma he's suffered from so it's unknown when he'll wake up. It could be a day, a week, a month, we don't know...all you and your family can do is wait and pray that he comes back to you," the doctor told me and I looked away to stare at the wall in sorrow.

_"Why...why did this happen to us? Dad tried to fix things and this happened? Why does such a cruel thing have to happen to a good man?"_ I thought with a crestfallen look on my face.

"So...about the animal that attacked you and your Dad, did you see what it was or get a good look at it?" Mike asked curiously.

"Sorry...I didn't get a good look other than the fact that it was big. All I can recall is that something big came rushing out of the forest and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground with my Dad and passing out from the pain," I lied since they would think that I was crazy if I told them that my Dad and I were attacked by a monster, though a monster existing wouldn't be too much of a stretch since meta-humans and aliens exist and are beating the shit out of each other every day.

"Well, just to let you know, Fish and Wildlife is currently tracking down the animal and will inform you and your family once it's found," the doctor informed me and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, just try and get some rest since it's going to be a while until you completely recover from your injuries," the doctor instructed as she left the room.

"Shit man, hope you're back on your feet because I can't wait for the gang to be complete again. Things have been a little dull ever since you wound up here so I hope you recover, Dude," Jake declared as he and the others left, prompting me to raise a hand in response.

I looked out the window and saw people going about their daily lives in the streets of New York City, hoping that my dad would wake up and that we could spend more time together like before.

* * *

After a week had passed since I woke up, I was given the all-clear to leave the hospital under the recommendation that I don't do anything strenuous for a while. I had agreed and it was time for me to get out of this bed that I had been laying in for the past two weeks.

"Alright Matthew, are you ready to leave?" the doctor asked.

"I've been ready to go for a while now," I remarked and I removed the blanket covering me.

"Alright, just let me help you get out of bed so that you don't fall over by accident," the doctor offered as I carefully sat up, but I strangely felt no pain and decided to get up myself.

Before the doctor could protest, I stood up on my own and didn't fall over...in fact, I felt good...better than I have ever felt before and that caused me to carefully unwrap the bandages to see my injuries. Both the doctor and I were stunned when we saw that my injuries were completely healed up, not even scars were on me and I was trying to wrap my head around how my injuries healed up so fast since it would take a month for them to heal up and scar over.

"What the fuck?" I breathed out in disbelief as I felt the areas where I was severely injured.

"Well...this is something I wasn't expecting, though you appear to be okay so I suppose you can leave on your own but I'd still recommend taking it easy just in case," the doctor told me.

I nodded and went over to grab a fresh pair of clothes that were left behind, and I went into the bathroom to take off my robe and I was taken aback when I saw that I was built with toned muscle as I got dressed in a long-sleeved red shirt, blue hoodie, black cargo pants, and white sneakers. I left the bathroom and the doctor had me sign paperwork like my contact information, address, and other things until I left the room and went to the waiting room.

I saw my mother, sister, and Jess waiting for me and they all stood up to greet me.

"Matt, are you ready to get out of this place?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I replied and we all left the hospital.

Jess went home in her car while the rest of us drove back to our family's estate, which was a mansion surrounded by a large metal fence. We eventually arrived back home and the front gates opened as we drove up to the house. We pulled up to the front steps and got out while our butler Dunford came out to greet us.

"Welcome home, Matthew. It's so nice to see that you have recovered," Dunford stated with a friendly smile.

"It's good to be home Dunford, and it is great to see you again," I told him as we shook hands.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you need help getting your things to your room?" Dunford asked and I shook my head.

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer," I said as I took out a suitcase of my things that were brought with me when I was taken to the hospital.

I made sure to not strain myself, just in case, as we all entered the house. I brought my things to my room, left my suitcase next to the door and went to lay down on my bed.

_"That's better...nice to lay in a bed that isn't a little lumpy," _I thought as I sighed, but I frowned at the events my Dad and I went through.

I didn't know how it was possible, but that monster was most certainly a werewolf and I knew from the horror films that you can become a werewolf due to viral infection by a bite. Was it possible that my Dad and I are werewolves? I didn't know what to think and it was all too confusing to wrap my head around it all, though the only thing I could do is watch out for the full moon just in case I was a werewolf so that I don't transform and go on a rampage.

_"Ugh...what the hell has my life turned into?" _I thought with a sigh as I thought about how my life was going to turn out from all of this.

* * *

A/N I'm just cranking out stories left and right, aren't I? Welcome to my first Astounding Wolf-Man fic and if you don't know what that is, it is a supernatural superhero comic book series that was created by Robert Kirkman himself so you know it would be interesting if it was made by the Walking Dead creator.

Anyway, the story is that the CEO of a company was attacked by a werewolf and became a superhero called the Astounding Wolf-Man, but it takes a very darker tone as the story goes on and I'm not spoiling anything to those who haven't read the series yet.

In this story, it describes how the son of a businessman had his life turned upside down and struggles to juggle the lives of a superhero and growing up in a world of meta-humans and aliens as a high school student who's trying to find his purpose in life.

One more thing, this story will be a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe so expect my character to make an appearance in some of the movies and netflix tv shows like Daredevil or The Punisher cause I can't wait to write down Frank Castle and Matt teaming up to cause some serious damage against their enemies.

If you like the start of this new story so far, let me know and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Midtown High, Queens, New York City, 2007.

Ever since the animal attack, I returned to living my life while also visiting my Dad at the hospital. Before I knew it, almost a month had passed by and it had been a weird one. When I returned to school and football practice, I had immediately noticed that I was stronger and faster. My reflexes were completely off the charts and my senses seemed much sharper than before, especially in the way my ears hurt every time the coach blew his whistle.

I knew that this wasn't normal and tried to make sure that I didn't draw in suspicion by having people think that I was taking steroids or other performance enhancers to play better in varsity football, though it was a struggle to keep my new strength, speed, and reflexes a secret since I could almost feel something primal trying to rise up and take over whenever my adrenaline goes up.

It was cold today, just starting to snow while I was at practice. I had the ball and was running fast, jumping and dodging past the other team members trying to tackle me, taking the ball into the endzone and scoring another touchdown when the coach blew his whistle.

"Alright, excellent work everyone! Hit the showers!" the coach instructed while Danny and Mike approached me.

"Shit man...nice work. You've been on fire this past month ever since you and your Dad survived that animal attack," Danny stated in astonishment.

"Yeah, I guess what happened had motivated me to work even harder," I lied while grinning at them.

"Well, whatever this is, keep it up," Mike encouraged as we left the snowy field and went into the men's locker room.

Once I was done taking a shower, I got dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, blue heavy hoodie, a letterman jacket, black jeans, and brown work boots, then left the locker room and headed out to the parking lot.

As I made my way to my car, I was wondering about when my dad would wake up. As I left the building, I saw Flash Thompson and his friends ganging up on a smaller kid wearing glasses. I frowned at the sight since I have a friend who was bullied and I knew what he had gone through. I headed over to the group and could hear Flash taunting the poor kid.

"Guys, it's Matthew Hampton," one of the bullies informed the others and they looked at me.

"What the hell do you want, Hampton?" Flash questioned as I approached.

"I just wanted to see what's going on. Who's this?" I inquired while looking at the kid with glasses.

"Just someone we're having fun with, right guys?" Flash lied and the others nodded.

"Well, he doesn't appear to be having fun," I pointed out and Flash scoffed.

"Shit, you were always soft Hampton...this isn't over, Parker," Flash threatened the kid as he and the others left.

"Glad that asshole's gone...are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked and the kid shook his head.

"No...they were just insulting me. Why did you help me? Aren't you with them?" the kid inquired.

"Nah, I would never hang out with those guys since they give us honest jocks a bad name. Anyway, I gotta go so let me know if they're causing you problems again, okay?" I offered and the kid looked hesitant.

"I don't know...I don't want them to go after you because of me," the kid stated and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, those guys know not to mess with me so you don't need to be concerned about me. How about we introduce ourselves so that I know the name of my new friend," I suggested.

"Okay...my name is Peter Parker," Peter told me as we shook hands.

"I'm Matthew Hampton and it's nice to meet you, Peter. Listen, I need to go so take care of yourself. Better hustle so you don't miss the late bus," I said and went to my car, watched to be sure Peter got on the bus safely, then drove home.

When I arrived home, Mom was waiting for me and we drove to the hospital to visit Dad. After we had been in Dad's hospital for a few minutes, Mom walked over to the window, opened it up a bit and lit up a smoke. My nose wrinkled from the disgusting smell of tobacco.

"W-when did you start smoking again? Rebecca? Matt? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask weakly and we looked to see that Dad was awake.

"Gary! Yeah, yes it's us. Oh God, you're awake!" Mom yelped in relief as she flicked her smoke out the window and closed it.

"What...what happened? Where are we? Am I in the hospital?" Dad questioned while looking around.

"We went camping, Dad. Do you remember?" I inquired.

"Yeah...I remember...oh my God Matt, we...we were attacked, weren't we?" Dad groaned as he adjusted a little.

"You and Matt were mauled by a bear. They sent you two here to New York after a week because the hospital in Montana was a joke. They have specialists here, so you're going to be okay," Mom reassured while sitting in a chair and holding Dad's hand.

"Where's Chloe? Is she okay?" Dad questioned in concern.

"She's upstate right now with Grandma and Grandpa...this whole thing was really hard on her and she wanted to get away from the city for a while to adjust to what happened a month ago," I explained just as the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you and your son to leave. Your husband's awake but we still have a lot of work to do, and he's not out of the woods just yet. We'll let you two know when you can come back in," she informed us.

"Okay, come on Matt," Mom said as she stood up and we left the room.

* * *

I didn't know how long we were waiting, but I checked my watch to see that hours had passed by and it was well into the evening. After Dad had woken up, they had taken him off for some testing which seemed to take a long time, and they had brought him back a little while ago, but we were still waiting to go back in and see him. I looked to my left and saw that my mother had fallen asleep while we were waiting. I saw the nurse leaving Dad's room and coming our way, so I gently shook my mother's shoulder to wake her up.

"Huh? Matt?" Mom muttered groggily as she woke up.

"Sorry to wake you Mom, but the nurse is here," I notified her as I stood up to greet the nurse.

"Mrs. Hampton? We're finished for now and your husband seems stable since all the readings were positive. He's asleep now but you and your son are welcome to stay with him as long as you're quiet since it's best that we let him rest," the nurse told us.

"No, I-I'll come back tomorrow...I'm going to the hotel to get a few hours sleep before I come back in the morning. I...I can't bear to watch him just sleeping again after seeing him awake," Mom stated hesitantly.

"I understand. What about your son?" the nurse asked as she looked at me.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure that he's not alone," I chimed in and Mom nodded.

"Thank you, Matt...I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you once he wakes up tomorrow," Mom said gratefully as we stood up.

I watched Mom head down the hallway, then I quietly slipped into Dad's room and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

_"Dad...why the fuck did this happen to us?" _I thought, feeling tense.

Then I started feeling hot all of a sudden, and I saw Dad gritting his teeth in his sleep as I groaned from sudden stomach cramps.

_"Ugh...I feel like shit all of a sudden...what the hell is wrong with me?" _I thought in distress as Dad sat up fully awake and clutched at his chest.

I felt pain all over as I fell off the chair and panted in agony, feeling my bones cracking. I raised a hand to see my nails growing and sharpening into black claws. I choked in a combination of horror and pain as my hand started stretching and forming black paw-pads. I could see my Dad convulsing as I arched my back and felt my spine growing as bumps appeared on my back.

I moaned and looked at the uncovered window, seeing a full moon shining down into the room as my muscles started throbbing and expanding to the point where my clothes were ripping and straining from the force. I felt some kind of itchiness appear all over my body and it turned into a warm blanketing sensation as brown fur grew out and I touched the treasure trail that was forming on my chest, groaning in pleasure from the blissful contact as a painful discomfort occurred in my feet.

I fell over and laid on my back as my boots bulged and blew apart while my feet extended and crunched into digitigrade paws, my legs ripping my pants apart and leaving only torn shorts as my groans changed into animalistic snarls and I grabbed my shirt, hoodie, and jacket to render them to shreds with my new powerful biceps. I was panting as the brown fur reached my face as it started to extend.

I clawed the floor as my ears stretched and my face elongated into a muzzle while my spine ripped a hole into the back of my torn shorts and became a bushy tail, the change completing as I blacked out and the Wolf took over. The Wolf huffed and growled as he stood up, seeing a gray wolf in the bed that looked familiar and they sniffed each other curiously while recognizing that they were pack members.

**"Pack..." **the brown wolf declared with a rumbling growl, the two werewolves looking at the window.

The Wolf went over to the window and opened it, then the two feral creatures climbed out and leapt at the building across from the hospital. The werewolves used their claws to attach themselves to the wall when they landed onto it, and they climbed up the side of the building while their eyes glowed red. The Wolves reached the roof and rushed across the rooftop, jumping off and flying in mid-air until they landed onto another building, causing part of the rooftop to crack from their combined weight.

The Wolves moved across the rooftop when they spotted a human working on a flowerpot, prompting them to charge at the human with loud snarls and the middle-aged man screamed in terror as they attacked and tore into him to the point where blood spattered onto the walls and the sliding glass door that was nearby. Eventually, the two Wolves separated when the brown one caught a familiar scent and he made his way to a neighborhood where he landed next to an apartment building.

The Wolf huffed as he spotted a fire escape and climbed up it to see a girl sleeping in her bed, a faint memory of the human running through his primal mind.

**"Mate," **the Wolf rumbled as he watched the human.

Then, he hopped off the fire escape and left the area just as the girl stirred and the Wolf threw up his head to howl at the moon, running throughout the night on all fours and eventually finding an alley to sleep in as he laid down and curled up into a ball.

* * *

I groaned and shivered as I woke up, sitting up and looking around to see that I was in an alley of some kind while I rubbed my arms frantically to get warm.

_"Oh God...what the fuck happened last night and why am I in an alley? Wait...what the fuck happened to my clothes?! Why am I only wearing torn shorts?! Is...is that blood on me?! Oh shit, what the fuck did I do last night and why can't I remember?!"_ I thought in panic as I saw the blood on my hands and chest, seeing a puddle of frozen water nearby and looking into it to find out that my mouth, torso, and my arms were smeared with blood while I was wearing practically nothing except torn shorts that looked like they used to be a pair of jeans.

"Oh God...that's not my blood...what the fuck did I do? What have I done? Why am I covered in blood? Did I kill someone?" I questioned frantically as I started to hyperventilate from shock and horror.

After eventually calming down from my panic attack, I made sure that nobody saw me while I was heading home since I didn't want to get arrested for public indecency and under suspicion for murder since I was almost nude and covered in blood that wasn't mine. I had discovered that I was a long way from St. Mercy Hospital and it made me wonder what had happened since the last thing I remember is being in the hospital and it's all a blank after that until I woke up outside in an alley somewhere.

I managed to make it back home without anybody seeing me and hurried inside the mansion, making sure that Dunford and the maids didn't see me as I made it to one of the upstairs bathrooms. I immediately took a shower to get rid of all the blood that was on me. I trembled while I saw the blood going down the drain and was terrified that I had killed someone last night, and I deduced that it must've been a full moon last night and I transformed into a werewolf before attacking an innocent person somewhere in the city.

The thought of being an uncontrollable monster and butchering someone made me sick and I felt like I was going to throw up in sheer horror, then I stepped out of the shower once I was sure all the blood was gone and headed to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. I got dressed and tried to think back to what had happened last night, but I couldn't remember anything and decided not to let it get to me since I needed to be strong right now.

I left my room and got ready to start my day, hoping that if I had attacked someone while I was a werewolf that they had survived, but I was worried that if they had...then they could also be changed into a werewolf and start going on a killing spree every full moon. I shook it off and left the house, taking the bus to the hospital, where I must have left my car last night, and praying that I hadn't hurt my Dad while I wasn't in control.

* * *

Turns out that my Dad was fine and he was completely healed up without any scars like me, which told me that my Dad was also a werewolf. I started wondering why I hadn't attacked him when we both transformed. Before I knew it, an entire month had passed by and the only thing me and my family had to deal with were reporters trying to get an interview with me and my Dad about the animal attack, and it was starting to irritate me due to the fact that they were waiting outside my school, the estate, and they didn't give me and Jess any privacy whenever we went to the movies.

As for Chloe, she came back home and started taking up her tennis classes again to get her mind off of the events that occurred two months ago, and I spend as much time with Mom as I could since I almost died that night with my Dad and I wanted to try and repair things with her since my Dad was right about how family is something that should always be treasured. Jess was currently spending time with me as we arrived back at the estate, meeting up with Mom and Chloe while we all entered the estate.

"Honey, we're home!" Mom called out and saw our head maid Maria, "Oh, hi Maria. Have you seen Gary?"

"Yes Ma'am, he's in the study," Maria informed her with a welcoming smile just as Dad left the study.

"Hey, you're back late. How did things go, everyone?" Dad inquired as he approached us.

"It went okay. Jess and I spend some time in Central Park and we had fun," I said.

"Good to hear that. How are you doing, Jessica?" Dad asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Mr. Hampton," Jess replied and Dad chuckled.

"You don't need to call me that, I'm always fine with you calling me Gary," Dad told her with a cheerful grin and asked Chloe, "What about you Chloe? How did things go?"

"Great! I totally won the first round and my teacher said that I'm getting awesome, her words," Chloe explained excitedly while Mom smiled.

"It was all very impressive, you should have been there. How was your day?" Mom asked while resting her hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"Ugh, it was total crap due to the phone ringing off the hook...the freaking press just won't give up and another one actually managed to sneak onto the grounds, almost made it to the house. I'm barely getting any work done and it's frustrating me because of it," Dad grumbled while pinching the space between his eyes in exasperation.

"Why won't you and Matt just grant someone an exclusive interview so that the rest of them will back off? How about the woman from the Dateline? She seemed nice," Mom offered and Dad shook his head while crossing his arms.

"No, absolutely not. I don't want our son to have his privacy invaded like that and people already think that this was some kind of publicity stunt to help boost our "sagging stock". Can you believe that? I don't have enough money to fake a long-month coma and have my son get involved...not if I want to still own a company afterward," Dad muttered the last part in distaste as Chloe tapped his arm to get his attention.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me on my win? You already couldn't be there...aren't you at least a little bit excited?" Chloe inquired in disappointment and Dad laid a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile.

"Of course I am Chloe, I'm very excited. I promise not to miss the next match, I swear. I'll tell you what, I'll meet you out on the court after dinner and you can show me some of those moves you perfected. We'll see just how good your game is," Dad offered and Chloe perked up with a smile.

"Okay!" Chloe agreed and Dad looked at me.

"How about you Matt, you wanna join us and see how your old man performs on the court?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"Why not? I'll give me some time with my sister and I'm sure that Jess would be okay with it," I said while Jess nodded in agreement.

"Prepare to be schooled," Mom declared with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm prepared. I've got a conference call with Asia in five so I'll see you all at dinner," Dad told us just before he went to head back to the study.

"If you're late for dinner, so help me, I will smoke a cigarette just to spite you," Mom warned playfully as Dad waved in response.

"That threat always works, so I'll see you all at six," Dad told us while he left the room.

* * *

As the day went by, Chloe decided to go and see Dad while I was forced to be dragged along with her. I could hear Dad arguing with someone over the phone and angrily hanging up just as we approached the study and went in to see Dad sitting at his desk and holding his head in frustration.

"Dad?" Chloe announced and Dad smiled tiredly at us when he looked up.

"Hey kids, what can I do for you two?" Dad inquired as we entered the study.

"Sorry for bothering you Dad, but Chloe over here couldn't wait to tell you that dinner is almost done and she wanted to remind you about the match you promised. You aren't going to disappoint her, are you?" I suggested while Chloe grinned in anticipation.

"No I...of course not. Let's go," Dad said as we all left the study and I noticed that something was bothering him.

"Dad...is everything okay?" Chloe inquired.

"Everything is fine Chloe. Everything is...fine," Dad reassured her but I was concerned that his job was stressing him out too much.

_"Well, maybe this tennis match will help take his mind off of things,"_ I thought as we went to head for the tennis court.

After heading out to the court, Dad took a tennis racket and played against Chloe but he wasn't doing very good and he eventually dived to the ground to try and return the tennis ball, but he missed.

"And that's game and match. You did okay, I mean for someone who doesn't have a lot of practice, and is as old as you are, and doesn't really get a lot of exercise," Chloe teased and Dad groaned while standing up.

"Okay, that's enough Kiddo. I get where you are going so no need to bruise my ego anymore than it already is. You really have improved a ton so I'm really impressed. Let's get back to the house before I'm too sore to walk since I'm sure Maria's done with dinner by now," Dad stated and we all headed back toward to the house.

"Thanks for playing with me Dad and thanks for spending time with me, Matty," Chloe told us.

"It's no problem Chloe, because I'm always happy to spend time with my little sister," I said with a smile as we were heading back to the house.

"Anytime you want to embarrass the old man, let me know because it was fun for me too. Tell me, Chloe, how are things going in school? You get along with your friends okay?" Dad inquired.

"Sure, I guess," Chloe replied and Dad laid a hand on her shoulder.

"If you or Matt ever need to talk to anything, you know I'm here for you two, right?" Dad offered.

"Yeah, of course, Dad. You know...you can talk to us too about stuff if you ever wanted to. I love you, Dad," Chloe stated with a smile.

"I love you too," Dad replied with a slight saddened frown, causing me to feel bad for him since I could tell that he regrets letting his job get in the way of spending time with us.

After dinner was done, Jess decided to stay the night since she didn't want to drive home alone at night and she took one of the guest rooms while I also went to bed. I laid in my bed and tried to get some sleep, but I started feeling hot and suffered from stomach cramps. I groaned as I sat up and I widened my eyes in horror when I saw the full moon in the night sky outside.

"Oh...God...no!" I groaned as I tried to struggle in an effort to keep myself in control.

Pretty soon, my body shifted into my were-form as I grew to seven feet tall and the Wolf took over again, sniffing the air and catching the scent of the human he decided to claim as his mate. The Wolf headed to the door and glared at the obstacle blocking its path, gripping the knob and opening the door as he went down on all fours and sniffed for the location of the human girl. The Wolf picked up the location of the scent and followed it to a door, opening it and heading inside the room where the human was sleeping.

The Wolf approached the bed and stood up to look down at the human, leaning forward and sniffing her neck deeply which caused her to stir and giggle at the wet nose brushing her neck.

"God...Matt...quit that, not in your parents' house," the human protested as she woke up and suddenly saw glowing red eyes and a lupine muzzle.

The human suddenly screamed in terror at the sight of the Wolf and he recoiled while flattening his ears at the loud noise, unable to understand why the human was terrified of him just as footsteps came rushing into the room and the Wolf spotted a middle-aged balding man along with other humans in suits came running in with guns.

"By God, what is that?! Jessica, run!" the man shouted urgently and the human named Jessica tried to run.

The Wolf instantly reacted by grabbing her and pinning her to the wall, leaning and deeply sniffing her neck again while she tried to escape by hitting his chest with her fists.

**"Mine," **the Wolf growled as he licked her cheek, causing her to whimper in distress and the Wolf was suddenly sent crashing to the floor by something.

The Wolf stood up and snarled at the man who was holding up a bat in a threatening manner, Jessica running out of the room and the Wolf growled in rage at the human who dared to get in the way. The Wolf made one last snarl and whipped around, smashing through the window and taking off into the night as gunshots rang out and bullets struck the area around the Wolf as it escaped.

* * *

I stirred and woke up, blinking in confusion when I saw that I was laying on the tennis court and that there were sounds of people searching the grounds.

"Have you found anything yet?!" I heard someone say while I looked down to see my boxers had rips and tears on them.

"No, not yet! Just keep looking!" someone replied as I stood up and saw the estate's security moving around with their guns out.

_"Oh shit, I must've changed again and now security's looking for me. Oh God, Jess!" _I thought in alarm and quickly rushed back to the house while avoiding security, praying that Jess was okay and that I didn't hurt her.

I made it inside the house without getting spotted and went to my room, getting dressed and meeting up with my parents and Dunford who was comforting a sobbing Jess.

"Jess?! Are you okay? What happened because security's out in force this morning," I pointed out while making sure that she was okay.

"Oh, Matt!" Jess cried as she hugged me tightly and added, "There was something in the house last night...and it tried to..."

Jess broke out crying after that and I held her close while feeling horrified that I had changed again and tried to rape her, hating myself for letting this monster inside me take over and do horrible things to other people.

"What the hell happened? What did this?" I questioned and Dunford looked grim.

"There was some kind of...I don't know what it was but it somehow broke in and assaulted Miss Brooks, though we managed to drive it away by shooting at it...Matthew, there's something you and your father need to see," Dunford stated, causing Dad to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Dunford?" Dad questioned and we followed Dunford after he gestured for us to follow him.

"I was reviewing the security tapes to see if I could find the creature, and I found something that you two need to see," Dunford told us.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"You and your father just...need to see the tapes yourselves," Dunford stated as we entered the security room.

Dunford started up the footage from last night and I could see two brown and gray werewolves on the different monitors, the gray one wearing torn boxers and eating a wild rabbit while the brown one also had on torn boxers and was fleeing from the house while being shot at. Dad's eyes widened in shock while Jess was gripping my jacket in fear at seeing the brown werewolf.

"What the hell...there are two of them?! Are they costumes?! Are they burglars in costumes?!" Dad questioned in disbelief.

"They certainly don't look like costumes," Dunford remarked.

"Well, it can't be what it looks like...it can't-" Dad denied but Mom backed up while Jess let go of me and followed suit, both of them looking horrified.

"Oh God! Your boxers, oh God!" Mom exclaimed.

"What is it, Rebecca? What are you talking about?" Dad questioned in confusion.

"The boxers are the same! They're the same! Those things on the security feed are you and Matt! The bear, the miracle healing, and how one of them got inside somehow without breaking in, it's all connected. You and our son are-" Mom stammered and was cut off when she looked behind her and her eyes widened just as we saw an unfamiliar middle-aged man with a suit and a beard standing in the hallway.

_"What the fuck?! Where the hell did he come from and why didn't security stop him?!" _I thought in alarm.

"Well, they weren't mauled by a bear. That much is certain," the man stated while I moved Jess behind me in an effort to protect her, and it stung when she flinched against my touch.

"Dunford, get security in here and have them remove this asshole off our property!" Dad ordered urgently as he went to protect Mom, but the man raised a hand and smiled reassuringly.

"I assure you Gary Hampton that I'm no threat to you or your family, so you don't need to call security because I'm here to help you and your son," the man told him while I glared at him in suspicion.

"Help us with what?!" Dad demanded while looking tense.

"You know exactly what I'm here to help you and your son with, but you simply refuse to admit it. The tragedy at the camping ground, the incident at the hospital, and the event from last night all happened exactly a month apart. A lunar cycle apart, all on the first night of the full moon. Don't you and your son see where this is going?" the man suggested.

"I've had enough of this! Dunford, call security now!" Mom shouted firmly but Dad laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's okay Mom, I want us to hear what he has to say since he hasn't hurt anybody yet," I assured while gesturing for the man to continue.

"Thank you, young man. I've been watching you two, ensuring that my suspicions were correct and making sure that I was right. You two bear the curse and are what I have hoped you to be...both of you have been changed, your lives as you two know it is over, you've been reborn, and both of you are on new paths now, ones I think you'll agree is very important.

I've taken an interest in you two and have decided to mentor you because you two are beings of power but that power is raw, unchecked, and dangerous. I'm going to teach you two to harness that power, to control the beasts within," the man declared, but I still didn't know about this since I have no idea who this man is or if he had good intentions.

"How are you going to do that and why should we trust you? You just came out of nowhere and offered to help us control this thing inside us? Nothing's for free in this world so what do you want in return?" Dad questioned and the man closed his eyes as he chuckled.

"What do I want? Nothing...all I want to do is to start teaching you and your son everything I know and I assure you, I know a thing or two about the supernatural," the man declared and we all recoiled in alarm as he opened his now blood red eyes, grinning with two fangs.

_"Holy shit...a fucking vampire is in our house?! Can my life get any more bizarre?"_ I thought in disbelief.

"Um, please excuse us for one second," Dad stuttered in shock as we all went back into the security room and closed the door.

"So, what do we do? He's offering me and Matt to teach us how to control these monsters inside us, but I'm still not so sure that he is trustworthy," Dad stated uneasily.

"Of course he's not! He said that he's been watching you and our son for Christ's sake! Our own son! He just comes out of nowhere and just happens to tell us that he can help us? How could we ever trust him since we know nothing about him? There has to be another way because I really don't know about this," Mom admitted nervously.

"If I may, maybe we could accept that man's offer since he is a vampire and would have plenty of knowledge about werewolves along with the supernatural," Dunford pitched in.

"I don't know, because this seems to be risky and we don't know if that man has good intentions or not," Mom stated and everyone looked at me.

I thought hard about this recent development and considered the pros and cons to this...my Dad and I have the chance to be taught on how to control ourselves if we were to change under the full moon again, but we really didn't know who this man was or if he had a hidden agenda. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair since this was quite possibly the toughest choice to make in my life and that accepting or refusing this offer would have different consequences.

_"Fucking hell...and I thought growing up was tough but hell, it's not like we have any other option at this point," _I thought and made my decision.

"Okay, we'll do it...right Dad?" I asked him and Dad reluctantly nodded.

"Matt, are you really sure that this is a good idea? We don't know anything about that man and to be honest, he creeps me the hell out," Jess spoke up and I looked at her.

"No, but we really don't have a choice and if that man can teach us to control these monsters that are inside us, then we'll just have to give him the benefit of the doubt for now. Jess...I tried to force myself on you when I didn't have any control over myself and...I think Dad and I killed someone over a month ago," I said while feeling tense.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Jess questioned in concern and I let out a shuddering breath.

"All I can recall is being in the hospital and everything went black, then I find myself waking up in an alley with only torn shorts and being covered in blood that wasn't mine. I feel sick that I might've killed someone and that I tried to rape you while I was that thing...so accepting that man's offer is the better option than refusing and quite possibly killing someone else during the next full moon," I reasoned and looked away out of self-loathing.

"Okay, so I guess if everyone's agreeing with this then I suppose that we should give that man the benefit of the doubt for now, but we should be really careful since we don't know who he is or if he has good intentions," Mom stated and we all made noises of agreement, leaving the office and seeing the vampire waiting patiently.

"Okay, we talked about it and decided to accept your offer, but we still don't know you so it'll be a while until you gain our trust," Dad told him and the vampire nodded.

"That's completely reasonable. I don't blame you all for not trusting me since I'm a stranger who didn't exactly give a good first impression. Forgive my manners, my name Zechariah and it is a pleasure to meet you all," Zechariah introduced.

"Nice to meet you too, I suppose. When do we get started?" I inquired while Jess and I grasped each others' hands and squeezed nervously.

"Right now if you wish, but I'd recommend that we start soon before the next full moon rises," Zechariah warned and we all nodded in agreement.

Zechariah gestured for me and my Dad to follow him and we obliged, the two of us looking at each other and I knew that our lives were never going to be the same again.

* * *

A/N Looks like things are going to be completely different for Matt and his father, so you better get ready for a wild ride. I hope you all like this chapter, so let me know what you think about it and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Manhattan, New York City, 2008.

I flipped over a water tower and landed onto a rooftop, running on all fours and feeling astonished by my new speed and strength in my were-form while my Dad was right behind me in his furry glory and Zechariah was flying above us as a bat. It had been a few weeks ever since we accepted Zechariah's offer and we had progressed enough to the point that my Dad and I could change into either our werewolf and full wolf forms at will. Zechariah also taught us all about the world of the supernatural and every dark thing that lurks within it to prepare us in the event we ever come across the wolf that turned us or plenty of other nasty monsters that hide in the dark.

My Dad and I reached the end of the roof and launched ourselves off the building, flying through mid-air until we landed onto a roof below us, causing the concrete to crack while my Dad almost fell off when he landed onto the ledge. I looked at my reflection in a nearby window to see myself as a seven-foot-tall brown wolf with humanoid characteristics, golden eyes, and wearing shorts that had an elastic waistband. I rolled my neck around just as Zechariah flew down and he changed back into his human form while my Dad looked down at the city streets.

"That was impressive...you two have improved a great deal these last few weeks," Zechariah complimented us but I was still uncertain.

**"Have we? We've got a better handle of shifting back and forth at will, but we're still struggling to adjust to our new forms due to our heightened senses...and not to mention that we're still not used to how strong we are since I almost went clear over this building and my son nearly crashed into a water tower on this roof,"** Dad pointed out in a guttural tone of voice.

**"That's not all, Mom and Jess are still not comfortable with the fact that we've allowed you to train us and that they still don't see what you are getting out of the deal. What exactly are you getting out of the deal, Zechariah?"** I questioned since I still didn't know if this man was trustworthy or if he was using us for a hidden agenda.

"You and your father are creatures of the night, Matthew, like myself, and both of you are beings of great power. It is not easy for one such as myself to gain allies and ones as powerful as you two will be very good to have," Zechariah explained.

**"That's another thing...if you are a vampire, why is it that we never see you drinking blood? I mean, that's something you do, right?" **Dad inquired in confusion.

"Some things are better left unsaid, my friend. Most of what you and your son know about vampires is true. I do drink blood, yes, but it does not always have to be human and it's not something I have to do frequently," Zechariah reassured.

**"Well, that's good to hear," **I muttered in relief since vampires had always creeped me out in the movies.

"Rest assured Matthew, you and your father have definitely come up with a winner in the supernatural lottery. Neither of you will have to do anything unsavory like drink blood to maintain your existence and with simple training, you both can transform at will during the night and control your wolf forms.

Your transformations heal all injuries you've sustained in your human forms and while the both of you are in your wolf forms, you two have increased strength, stamina, and agility as well as enhanced senses. You two should have very few complaints," Zechariah assured with a smile.

**"Honestly, none come to mind aside from some disagreements from my wife and Jessica over some things...I guess that this is the best thing that has ever happened to us," **Dad stated just as the sun started rising.

"Give it time since this will be a struggle to adjust. You two should make your way home, because the sun will be up soon," Zechariah stated.

We nodded and the two of us separated from him as we headed back home, changing back into our human forms and entering the house just as I could smell the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. I headed back to my room and got dressed, taking out my phone and calling Jess so that I could let her know that I was okay.

"Hello?" Jess spoke on the phone.

"Hey Jess, it's me," I said.

"Matt...how did things go last night?" Jess inquired.

"Things went pretty okay and Dad and I are progressing in our training," I informed her and Jess sighed.

"As long as things are going okay, I'll be rooting for you...though I'm still uncomfortable about the fact that you and your Dad are out with some stranger every night for the past few weeks," Jess admitted uneasily.

"Hey, I completely understand but this training is necessary. I've always wondered what my place is in this world and maybe this is it...I could really do some good, help people, and save lives. I could look at this power, not as a curse, but a gift that could really do some good. I know you're worried about me and it's completely fine so I'll try to make sure that I'll be safe and come back home," I vowed seriously.

"Okay...just be careful and stay safe. I love you," Jess told me and I smiled softly.

"I love you too," I responded and hung up.

I put on my backpack and headed downstairs, got my bagged lunch and headed to school where my friends were waiting for me. I pulled into the parking lot and met up with my friends, who waved when they saw me.

"Hey, dude, ready for class?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah," I agreed and we all went inside to our respective classrooms.

While the day went on, I thought about how my Dad was having an underground base built while a mall was being constructed above it so that we could use it to keep an eye on the city for any trouble. I told my Dad that I wanted to help him with saving lives and putting away criminals and he was against it at first since it was very dangerous, but I told him that I wanted to use this power for good and he eventually agreed to it at the terms that I don't take any unnecessary risks and be very careful.

Mom was far from happy that I was going out and getting involved in extremely dangerous situations but I reassured her by promising to come home in one piece and she reluctantly agreed but was very uncomfortable that her son was going to go out and fight against very nasty people who would try and kill me. Eventually, the day had passed by and night fell which gave me and my Dad the chance to go out and patrol.

I ran across the rooftops, performing impressive parkour moves, just as I heard screaming and used my sense of hearing to locate the sound, moving across buildings and eventually standing on a ledge overlooking an alley. I looked down and saw a woman getting mugged by three men wearing masks and biker vests with the title Dogs of Hell on them, each man carrying a different weapon-a bat, a tire iron, and a gun.

"Come on you fucking bitch, just hand us your purse or we'll bust up that pretty face of yours!" the man with the bat threatened harshly.

"Get the hell away from me, assholes! I don't have anything valuable!" the woman reasoned but the three men laughed.

"Oh? You don't? If you don't have anything valuable in your purse, then maybe we can...come to an arrangement," the man suggested and I felt fury and disgust at what he was implying while I could smell the arousal coming off of him.

"Fuck you, you sick bastard! My brother's a cop and he'll make your life a living hell if you and your gang of thugs don't let me go!" the woman threatened and I was impressed by her bravery.

"Come on, don't be like that because we can't leave without something in exchange," the man insisted and I decided to teach these bastards a lesson.

I stepped off the ledge and fell all the way down until I landed next to the entrance, causing the three men and the woman to look at me.

"What the hell? Who the fuck is that and what the hell kind of costume is he wearing?" the man with the tire iron wondered in confusion.

"Hey asshole, Halloween ended a while ago so how about you mind your own damn business before you get your ass kicked!" the lead thug threatened while the moonlight only showed my large size and my glowing eyes.

**"I'm only going to give you one chance. Let the woman go and leave before things get really ****unpleasant for you and your dumbass friends," **I warned and the three idiots laughed in amusement.

"Seriously? This guy must be a few wrenches short of a workbench if he thinks he can threaten three members of the Dogs of Hell. Listen, buddy, that's really cute but I think you should go before things turn out ugly for you," the thug with the gun threatened and I shook my head.

**"Why is it that they always have to learn the hard way?"** I muttered and suddenly charged, taking them completely off guard as I sent the thug with the tire iron against the wall with a nasty right hook.

"Greg! Alright, let's gut this douchebag!" the head thug snarled in outrage as he swung at me with his bat.

I dodged the attacks and slammed my right paw onto his knee, sending him crashing to the ground with a scream of pain and knocked him out with a strike to his face.

"David! You're dead, you motherfucker!" the thug with the gun shouted in pure rage as he started shooting at me.

I leaped up against the wall and climbed it to avoid getting shot, then I jumped off the wall and landed on the thug with the gun and he choked from getting the breath knocked out of him as he hit the ground. I took the gun and tossed it away before leaning into his face, the man trembling at the sight of a large humanoid wolf leering down at him with its sharp teeth bared.

"Oh fuck...you're one of those freaks that are all over the news lately...what the fuck are you?" the man stuttered in terror.

**"Your worst nightmare, you prick," **I growled and knocked him out by grabbing his head and slamming it against the ground.

Once that was taken care of, I stood up and turned to look at the woman who was staring at me in a mixture of nervousness and shock.

**"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" **I asked, causing the woman to snap out of it and stare at me in astonishment.

"You saved me...thank you," the woman said in relief.

**"Just wanted to help out. Call the police and make sure to stay safe," **I told her while I was binding the three thugs together with discarded rope that was in a dumpster.

"Wait! Who are you?!" the woman questioned while I was about to leave, prompting me to look back.

**"Call me...Lycan," **I declared as I jumped up to the roof and went to lean against a wall.

I breathed heavily while what had happened just hit me and I was stunned that I wasn't dead from the fight.

_"Holy shit...I just beat the hell out of three muggers and didn't get killed? Fuck me, I'm seriously lucky that I'm very fast in this form or I could've died...even though I can heal up fast from most things that could kill me,"_ I thought and continued my patrol of the city.

* * *

After stopping robberies and other heinous crimes for a few hours, I eventually met up with my Dad and we followed the smell of smoke to an apartment building that was on fire. I could see the New York Fire Department struggling to contain the blaze while a large crowd had formed nearby, and my sharp hearing picked up the sounds of kids screaming and crying inside the burning building.

**"Dad, there's..." **I trailed off in horror and he nodded grimly.

**"I know, I hear them too," **Dad replied and we both jumped off the nearby rooftop and smashed into the burning building through a wall.

We made sure to move on all fours low to the ground to keep from inhaling too much smoke, watching out for any out-of-control flames and making sure that we didn't get too close as we followed the screams of terror. We located the screams to a door that was closed and I felt my hand on the door, nodding to my Dad when it didn't feel hot and we entered the room to see two kids huddled up in a corner and crying.

One of the kids saw us and screamed in terror, causing us to try to look as non-threatening as possible as we slowly went over to them.

**"It's okay, we're not monsters even though we look like 'em. We're here to help you so don't be afraid," **I reassured softly and the boy trembled as he held his sister close.

"You're not going to eat us?" the boy asked hesitantly.

**"Of course not. We're the good guys and we're getting you and your sister out of here,"** Dad told him and the kids cautiously stood up.

We kept our heads lowered as the kids came over to us, and I gently lifted the boy up into my arms while my Dad held the little girl.

**"Okay, we're going to be taking a fast route so pretend that you're on a roller coaster. Do you and your sister like roller coasters?" **I inquired while we were heading to the front of the nearby window.

"No...I hate them," the kid stated nervously.

**"Yeah, I'm not too fond of them myself since they always make me sick. Just close your eyes and pretend that you and your sister are in a safe place, alright?" **I offered and the kid nodded.

The two kids closed their eyes and my Dad and I rushed to the window, smashing through it and the wall surrounding it as I heard people below gasping in shock at the sight of me and my Dad crashing through a wall with two kids. We fell and landed safely onto the street, people staring in disbelief as some took out their cameras and started taking pictures or recording us.

"My kids!" I heard a female voice exclaiming in panic, and I looked to see a woman trying to rush over but one of the firefighters held her back.

"Stay back Ma'am, we don't know what these creatures want!" the fireman warned urgently as we gently put down the kids.

**"I assure you that we don't mean any harm to anybody. We only want to help, so don't be afraid," **I reassured the crowd of people as we went to leave.

Many people gasped as we jumped and used our claws to climb up to the rooftop of a nearby building where Zechariah was waiting.

"Well done," Zechariah congratulated us as we climbed over the ledge.

**"How the hell did you get up here so fast?" **Dad questioned in surprise.

"While you two were busy getting those kids to safety, I searched the rest of the building in mist form. It's a pretty efficient way to travel," Zechariah explained with a calm smile.

**"Hmm...I see. Well, people definitely took photos of us down there and I also saw a few video cameras recording us, so I think we've officially gone public," **I stated and Zechariah grinned.

"How cute, the babies are all grown up. Anyway, we better get going since they must've seen you two come up here and that they'll have news and police choppers up here in no time. Follow me," Zechariah said as he gestured for us to follow him.

**"Where are we going?" **Dad inquired as Zechariah headed to a ledge.

"If you and your son are really going to do this, then you both are going to need to look the part. Come on," Zechariah encouraged as he jumped off the roof and we followed after him.

* * *

We had followed Zechariah to a tailor shop and he introduced us to a man named Art Rosenbaum, who was an expert with designing outfits for superheroes and he was happy to have outfits created for us. Art had us stand still while he took our measurements and told us that it would take several days until our outfits were done.

A couple of weeks passed by and I was at practice knocking down the opposing players with either tackling, shoving, or simply snatching the ball and scoring a few touchdowns.

"Alright, good work Hampton so keep it up. The rest of you, keep working hard because we have a big game coming up and I want you all to make me proud," the coach instructed as he blew his whistle and everyone started practicing again as I went to take a break on the benches.

"Shit man, are you taking steroids or something? I've never seen you play this good before," Jake pointed out in disbelief while Jess sat down next to me and I took off my helmet so that we could kiss.

"Nah, I'm just excited about the upcoming game and I'm working hard because of it," I made an excuse since I couldn't tell him the truth about my...nightly activities.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you keep it up since you are being completely badass on the field," Jake stated just as my phone rang and I dug through my bag to find it, then answered it.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Hey Son, I just wanted to inform you that our outfits are done and that Zechariah wanted us to head over to Art's shop right now," Dad told me and I stood up, heading far enough out of earshot and lowering my voice.

"Dad, I can't just take off in the middle of practice, so how am I going to leave and meet up with you?" I questioned quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it so get ready and come meet me at the front of the building," Dad instructed and I hung up just before I headed back to the others.

"Who was that?" Jake inquired curiously.

"That was Dad checking up on me and wanting to know how things were going at school," I told a half-truth and waited for a while until the coach came over.

"Hampton, there's apparently a family emergency and your father needs you to meet him out front right now," the coach informed me, and I nodded.

"Thanks. I gotta go guys so I'll see you later," I said.

"Hey, don't worry man and I'm sure that things are okay at home," Jake assured me and I went to kiss Jess.

"I'll see you later, Jess," I told her and she smiled.

"Sure...stay safe," Jess said and we kissed before I headed back to the locker room.

I quickly changed out of my gear and uniform and back into my regular clothes, then headed out of the building to see my Dad waiting for me in the car. I got into the car and Dad drove us to the tailor shop.

"So, how do you think our suits are going to look?" I asked in anticipation.

"Hell if I know, but I hope they're good or we might look ridiculous," Dad replied as we arrived at the tailor shop and took the back entrance to prevent suspicion.

"Good to see you guys again and thanks for using the back entrance since I try to keep my prom dress clientele and the super-suit clientele as separate as possible," Art remarked as he presented us our finished uniforms.

"You do prom dresses too?" Zechariah wondered.

"Screwed that up. Well, enough chit-chat so what do you guys think?" Art inquired eagerly after Dad and I shifted into our were-forms and put on the uniforms.

I examined myself, seeing that I was wearing a light gray short-sleeved spandex shirt with a brown unzipped biker jacket that had a silver insignia of a wolf's head on the back, dark denim jeans with a large belt, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

(Picture Jason Todd's Red Hood outfit from the Batman animated movie Under the Red Hood)

I looked at my Dad and saw that he was wearing a uniform with a black spandex suit, wrist guards with white ovals, green combat boots without toe coverings, and green body armor with a gold snarling wolf's head in the middle of a circle.

**"I like it...the clothes are form-fitting and stretchy enough to expand whenever we decide to shift back and forth. What do you think, Dad?" **I asked while my Dad was moving his shoulders around.

**"It works. I also like it, didn't think I would, but I do. And I agree with the fact that the domino masks did look ridiculous," **Dad stated.

"Good, though I've got to admit that I almost didn't make them. I didn't know you guys and honestly didn't know how you found me, but I pretty much work only on referral with this stuff so I was going to turn down the job. Then I saw you two on the news saving those kids and figured that you guys were on the level after that," Art explained, causing Dad to look at him in surprise.

**"Oh, that made the news? With my schedule, I must have missed it," **Dad said.

"They were good articles and you both were well represented. They've taken to calling you two Wolf-man and Lycan," Art remarked and Dad groaned slightly.

**"Oh, God...seriously? I'll have to do something about that," **Dad muttered in disbelief.

**"Actually, I was the one who came up with the name Lycan. It happened when I saved a girl from being mugged and I guess she told the police about me,"** I explained.

"He's right since Matt was all over the news stopping heinous crimes for the past several days now, and I guess the name stuck. Anyway, I think they're great names since they really helped me visualize the suits so they're iconic. It also goes a long way to defuse your threatening appearances due to being two giant wolves, no offense. If it were me, I would embrace them," Art stated with a grin.

**"Well, I suppose that we can't complain since you worked really hard on this for us. Thank you, Mr. Rosenbaum," **Dad said.

"Oh, you can just call me Art and it was no problem since I had fun designing and creating your suits for you. Now, let me explain how the white ovals on the wrist guards are supposed to work," Art responded and he started to explain.

* * *

After Art was done explaining how our suits work, the rest of the day passed into nighttime and my Dad and I were standing on a rooftop with Zechariah.

**"What did he say these wrist things do again?" **Dad wondered while he was examining his wrist guards.

"They collect and store moonlight so they should allow you and your son to remain in your wolf forms for a short duration of time if you're ever caught in the daylight, something I suggested but I didn't think that he'd be able to work it out...man's a genius," Zechariah muttered the last part.

**"Damn, he invented that? Calling that man a tailor seems to be a bit of an understatement," **I stated while looking very impressed.

"Indeed, Matthew. I'd say that he should be working for NASA, but I saw what your father paid him for those suits so he made the right career choice. Well Matthew, Gary, tonight marks the costumed debuts of Wolf-man and Lycan...this is a big night for you two and you've come a long way since we first met," Zechariah complimented and I blushed under my fur.

**"And we're grateful for that Zechariah because we'd still be trying to figure all of this out if it wasn't for you. Still, I was being serious when I said that we need to work out payment of some kind,"** Dad told him and Zechariah raised a hand and shook his head in refusal.

"I've got no use for your money. I appreciate the offer but no, I won't be accepting any payment from you. How's work progressing on the vehicle?" Zechariah inquired.

**"Well, it's still in the design stages but Dad and I are confident that it will be up and running in less than-" **I started to explain and was cut off by the sound of an explosion, my Dad and I whipping our heads to see a bunch of costumed people fighting against a giant ugly blob of green slime with mouths.

"Looks like they could use some help," Zechariah pointed out while the people in different colored suits were struggling to take down the monster.

**"Yeah..." **Dad trailed off in agreement.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Go help them," Zechariah encouraged and we both jumped down into the fight.

We roared as we landed into the goo and slashed forming heads to pieces, causing a man dressed in blue to look at us while he was fighting with batons.

"Who the hell are you two?!" the man exclaimed while he rendered an ugly gooey head in half with a baton.

**"They call us Wolf-man and Lycan! You?!" **I shouted back while tearing a head in half with my claws.

"I'm Code Blue, I-" Code Blue was cut off when a dark-skinned woman wearing a blue shirt, black gloves, white cargo pants, black combat boots, and goggles met up with us.

"There's no damn time for this! Spore is expanding himself, growing too large and too powerful! Forget the fucking drones and focus on him!" the woman ordered urgently.

"You don't have to ask twice, boss lady! I'm on it!" a man wearing a black spandex suit with a white helmet agreed as he flew at the large humanoid torso that had formed from the goo.

**"Bring it on, you fucking weakling!" **Spore challenged while the drones repeated his words.

The man flew right through the creature and caused it to splatter, but Spore started laughing in amusement while the goo that was on the man started forming into more drones as they tried to strangle him with tentacles.

**"Hahaha, it'll take more than that, you dumbass!" **Spore taunted while the man was struggling to get the drones off him.

"Minotaur, get those damn things off of Sergeant Superior!" the woman told a large man with an ax and added, "The rest of you, let's take this monster down!"

**"Okay, let's see how much punishment this walking pile of snot can take!"** I growled in determination as I ran up flowing goo that was oozing off of Spore, my Dad right behind me as we lunged at the monster's ugly face.

"Where'd the hell did those guys come from?" a female robot with pink hair wondered.

"Who cares since we could use all the help we can get!" Code Blue stated as he kicked a drone in the face.

**"Okay, we don't know what the fuck you are but we're going to find a way to take you down, ugly!" **Dad declared while we flew in mid-air at the monster's face.

**"Better men than you two have tried!" **Spore taunted as we started tearing at the monster with our claws.

**"Do we look like men, you big tub of shit?!"** I snarled as we kept slashing and tearing Spore apart.

"Damn, the new guys are kicking ass," I heard someone comment but I wasn't paying much attention and decapitated the main head with a swipe.

**"This is nothing! I still live, I live!" **Spore rambled psychotically as his head flew in mid-air.

"Superior, now! Get his head and don't let it touch any part of the rest of them!" the dark-skinned woman instructed, prompting Sergeant Superior to fly over and grab the head.

"Got it, but what fuck do I do with it now?!" Sergeant Superior questioned frantically.

"Bring it to me!" the robot shouted and that was our cue to get out of here since they had the rest of the situation under control.

Dad and I left the scene and leaped up to the rooftop where Zechariah was waiting for us.

"Not feeling social tonight?" Zechariah inquired just as we landed onto the rooftop.

**"We really couldn't think of anything to say to them, though we thought it'd be best to slip away. I don't know if we're insecure due to being so new at this or what, but I'm worried that someone's going to attack me and my son because of the way we look,"** Dad told him uneasily.

"Why do you two think I didn't go down there?" Zechariah asked rhetorically.

**"We were actually going to ask you that," **I stated.

"That was a rhetorical question but let me explain anyway...I'm an old man and I abhor violence, and vampires aren't usually treated very warmly," Zechariah explained and I nodded in understanding.

**"Fair enough...I think my son and I are going to cut out early tonight since he has school in the morning, and if my wife wakes up next to me this morning then I might not be in the doghouse for at least one day," **Dad explained sheepishly.

**"Quite literally in your case," **I quipped and Zechariah laughed while my dad shot a dry look at me.

**"Smartass..." **Dad grumbled and I chuckled in amusement.

**"I try," **I stated as we separated from Zechariah and headed home.

* * *

A/N Looks like Matt is adjusting to his new life but he still has a long way to go before he becomes comfortable enough to accept his new status as his alter-ego, Lycan. If you all like the story so far, let me know and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Hampton Estate, New York City, 2008.

I had finished up with practice and headed home. I called Jess on my phone and talked to her about spending the night at her place. Jess had agreed and she arrived at the estate in her car, meeting me in my room while I was listening to my music.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Jess inquired after we kissed and I nodded.

"Sure, let me tell Mom and Dad before we go," I said and we left the room.

We headed to the study and found Dad at his computer, and I knocked on the door to get his attention and he smiled when he saw us.

"Hey Matt, Jess, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Sorry for bothering you Dad, but I just wanted to ask you if it's okay that I stay at Jess's place for the night?" I inquired and Dad looked thoughtful until he eventually nodded.

"Why not, just make sure you two don't do anything your mother and I wouldn't do. Your mother and I wouldn't want you to turn us into early grandparents," Dad quipped and my face burned red while Jess was struggling hard not to laugh.

"Oh, God Dad, come on! We're not going to do that! I know how to keep it in my pants unlike some of the guys at school!" I exclaimed in sheer embarrassment while Dad grinned playfully.

"Just making sure, since I was a teenager once and practically everybody in school back then didn't care much for protection, so make sure that you two don't do anything wild tonight," Dad warned and I felt like I wanted to die.

"Okay, conversation's over! Jess, let's get the hell out of here before I die from embarrassment," I said quickly and led Jess out of the house before she could say anything.

We got in the car and drove through the city while Jess laughed at my misfortune, then we arrived at her apartment building and headed inside. When we entered her apartment and sat down on the sofa, I asked, "Where is your Mom traveling this week?"

"She's got a series of meetings in Italy, then she's off to Spain" Jess replied. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to call my Dad and check in. Give me a minute."

I waited while Jess called her Dad and let him know she was in for the night and that I would be here with her. Her parents were divorced and she had a great relationship with both of them. Her Mom traveled a lot with work and her Dad was nearby if she needed anything, but they both trusted her and she was really responsible, so it all worked out.

"Okay Dad," Jess said, wrapping up the conversation, "I love you too. Bye."

Jess hung up the phone, turning her attention back to me. "Well, what should we do since we have an entire night to ourselves?" Jess inquired and I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, maybe we should start off by chatting about how today went for each of us," I offered and Jess smiled.

"That sounds alright and then we could have dinner and watch a movie," Jess said and I agreed.

We talked about how our day went, had spaghetti with meatballs for dinner, then we watched a movie as it became nightfall. I smiled when I saw that Jess was leaning against my shoulder and I put my arm around her as we watched the movie. By the time the movie ended, Jess had fallen asleep, so I made sure not to wake her up as I carefully lifted her in my arms and took her to the bedroom.

I laid Jess down on her bed, covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead, then I left the bedroom, got a blanket from the linen closet, and laid down on the sofa for the night. I covered myself with the blanket and closed my eyes to fall asleep. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open and I sat up to clutch my stomach as the familiar pain hit me unexpectedly.

"Guh...no...this isn't...possible..." I choked as my body started changing involuntarily.

I fell off the couch and felt horror rise up through the pain since I was in Jess's place and I was about to be in my were-form without any control of my actions.

"Jess...I can't...Zechariah...why is this...fucking happening?!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth since I thought that I had been taught to control my transformations.

I kept convulsing as fur grew all over, claws grew, paw-pads formed, my legs and feet stretched into a digitigrade stance, my tail grew, my body bulked up with lean muscle, my size grew into seven-feet-tall, my ears got longer and became pointed, and my head compressed as my face elongated into a muzzle and my human consciousness slipped away as the Wolf took over again. Pretty soon, the change was complete as the Wolf stood up growling lowly, sniffing the unfamiliar area he was in and catching the scent of the human he had been trying to claim as a mate.

The Wolf headed to the bedroom and entered it, seeing the human sleeping on her bed and he felt anticipation when he couldn't smell anyone else other than his weak human side. The Wolf headed over to the bed and climbed onto it, hovering over the human as he leaned forward and deeply inhaled her scent which caused Jess to slowly wake up and she cried in alarm when she saw him. The Wolf clamped a hand against her mouth and growled lowly in warning, causing Jess to shut up quickly as he kept sniffing her neck and the Wolf felt satisfied as his cock came out of his sheath and pressed against the boxers.

The Wolf glared down at the obstruction and used his claws to render the article of clothing to pieces, then he pressed his arousal against Jess's pussy that was covered by her jeans and she trembled in fear.

"Matt, if this is a fucking joke then it's not funny! Let me go! Matt?!" Jess inquired in terror and her eyes widened in horror when she could see that there was nobody home in those glowing red eyes.

**"Mine," **the Wolf declared as he went to shred Jess's shirt, jeans, and panties with his claws.

"Oh, God...Matt, if you're still in there, please fight it! Don't let this fucking thing control your actions!" Jess begged, but it was useless as the Wolf started running his tongue up her torso and her breasts.

Jess moaned at the contact while the Wolf ground his arousal against her pussy, Jess weakly hit the Wolf on his chest with her fists until a growl made her stop and he moved down to start lapping at her pussy. Jess panted while the Wolf shoved his tongue inside in a rough manner, letting out rumbling growls as he kept pleasuring her involuntarily and Jess eventually screamed as she went over the edge.

The Wolf lapped up the juices and hovered over Jess again, using his hands to flip her over and harshly pin her head down as he rubbed with a feral snarl. The Wolf ignored his mate's protests and shoved his cock in none-too-gently, causing Jess to scream in agony as he started pounding her without stopping to let her adjust to having her virginity taken by the sudden intrusion.

Jess's screams eventually turned into loud moans while the Wolf snarled and growled in pure pleasure, shoving the knot inside and Jess choked while the Wolf clamped his teeth onto her shoulder without breaking the skin. The Wolf kept thrusting hard without stopping and he let out a guttural growl as the knot swelled up and tied them together while the end was fast approaching.

The Wolf threw his head up and howled in pleasure while his orgasm hit him hard and his seed flowed inside. His knot eventually softened enough for him to pull out while he huffed. Jess laid on the bed as the Wolf went over to the window and jumped outside.

* * *

The Wolf roamed around the city until he met up with his fellow pack member who huffed in greeting while his tail wagged.

Both wolves moved across rooftops and stopped at a building to look around, snarling, then they caught a scent of a human and looked to see Sergeant Superior flying down as he smiled in greeting.

"Good evening friends, it's good to see you two again. Out on patrol? That's pretty old school, nice. We didn't get a chance to thank you guys for the other day. I saw you two down here and wanted to say...hey, you in there fellas? Say something," Sergeant Superior said in concern when he noticed that the wolves weren't answering him.

Suddenly, the wolves attacked the man, impaling him and ripping a leg off with their claws and teeth, causing blood and gore to cover the rooftop as howls rang out through the entire night.

* * *

I slowly woke up and groaned, looking around to see that I was in Jess's home, fully nude with blood all over me. I knew that I had lost control last night and I could taste blood and something meaty in my mouth, causing me to retch as I stumbled to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet out of sheer disgust. Trembling, I looked into the mirror to see that I was covered in blood and I was struck with pure terror from the knowledge that I might have hurt or killed Jess. I jumped into the shower, frantic to get the blood off me as soon as I could.

_"Jess, oh God no! Please don't let this be her blood!" _I thought repeatedly while I was scrubbing my skin frantically. When the water finally ran clear, I realized that the Wolf considered her a mate and would not kill her and that I should find her and make sure that she is okay. I jumped into some clean clothes and rushed to her bedroom.

I opened the door and recoiled as I saw Jess crying, curled up under the blankets in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her knees, scraps of torn clothes surrounding her.

_"Oh fuck...what the hell did I do? What the fuck did I do?!" _I thought in horror as I quickly went over to the bed.

"Jess! Oh God, what the hell did I do?!" I exclaimed as I went to touch her, but she immediately screamed and scrambled away which caused me to back up with my hands up.

"Don't touch me! Please...just don't touch me...I want to be alone right now," Jess whimpered and I immediately left the room to give her some space.

I went over to the sofa and sat down, holding my head and feeling shame along with self-hatred for letting this thing inside me take over. Then I recalled Zechariah and was beyond pissed at him, wanting to demand answers as to why I became that monster on the full moon if he taught me and my Dad to control ourselves. I heard Jess leaving the bedroom and using the shower, waiting for a while until she was done and I looked up to see that she cut her hair short and that her skin was slightly red from frantic scrubbing.

Seeing her look like that made me feel even more guilty and angry at myself for what I had possibly done, remembering a faint memory of her screaming and begging last night and I clenched my hands in revulsion. Jess came over to sit down a distance from me and things were quiet for a while until Jess decided to speak.

"Hey...I know it's not your fault for what had happened last night, so please don't blame yourself for what that monster did to me," Jess reassured but I gritted my teeth.

"But...I was still unable to control myself and I...oh God, I feel sick," I stated and tears started to well up as I added, "Zechariah...that asshole owes me and my father some answers about what the fuck happened last night. He told us that we were able to control ourselves but I changed involuntarily under the full moon and that monster took over again, not to mention that my Dad and I might've killed someone again."

I broke out crying as Jess started to hug me, the two of us staying together while I was letting out my guilt and distress. I eventually recovered enough so that I could get ready to leave and go home.

"I'm gonna go...I love you and I'll try and figure out why this happened," I said and Jess nodded.

I left the apartment and took a bus home, arriving at the estate and finding my Dad looking rough while he was drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Matt, sorry if I look like shit but I think I changed under the full moon again..." Dad trailed off with a look of guilt, and I just knew that he recalls us killing someone last night.

"Dad...there's something you really need to know. I was at Jess's place when I was taken over by that monster, then I..." I immediately stopped and stared at my hands with a look of disgust.

"Oh God, did you-" Dad tried to say but I quickly cut him off by shaking my head.

"No, I didn't kill her...but I might as well have. Dad, I...I...I raped Jess. Oh fuck, I raped her while I was that monster," I whimpered while I was shaking.

"Oh, Jesus...did Zechariah know that this would happen? He owes us answers, that is if I decide not to kick the shit out of him for what had happened," Dad growled in fury and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

As two weeks had passed by, we tried to locate Zechariah but we couldn't find him and it infuriated us that he was AWOL while we were guilt-ridden over what had happened. My Dad was especially pissed at himself for what I was going through and he was feeling helpless to do anything about it. As for Jess and I, we tried to live our lives but she would always flinch whenever I'd touch her and it made me feel even more guilty than I already felt.

My Dad and I were in our underground base, my Dad looking disheveled with a five o'clock shadow as we heard the sound of what appeared to be a car approaching. We looked behind us to see a dark Lamborghini speeding into the base from a secret entrance, the Wolf-man insignia on the hood as the car swerved into 360 degrees and stopped. The driver-side door opened and I felt enraged when I saw Zechariah stepping out with a cheerful smile.

"Well, the good news is that the car is done and the motorcycle is almost finished...uh, what?" Zechariah inquired in confusion when he saw looks of pure rage that were shot at him by me and my father.

**"Where the hell have you been?! Two weeks, you've been gone for two fucking weeks! Do you have any idea what we've done?!" **Dad roared after we shifted into our were-forms and Zechariah turned into a mist to prevent being shredded to bloody pieces.

"I know exactly what you two have done," Zechariah stated as he reformed into his human form.

**"You fucking knew?! You knew that we could still lose control?! You knew what we were capable of and you didn't think to warn us about it?!" **I shouted incredulously.

"It's complicated, Matthew. The fact of the matter is that...I made a mistake. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted you two to experience it, the rage, the freedom, the feeling of losing yourselves to the beasts. I wanted you both to respect it.

If I had just told you two about it, I didn't think either of you would've taken it seriously. The power you two have, how dangerous it is...both of you needed to experience it first hand. I'd thought you two would stay on your property, run through the woods, hunt...I didn't think either of you would hurt anybody. Both of you still retain a bit of yourself even in those states...none of you would've hurt Rebecca, Chloe, or Jessica.

I knew they were safe because neither of you had killed before," Zechariah explained while I was recalling what I had done to Jess.

**"We're not so sure that's true...at first, it just seemed like a dream. I woke up in the hospital with a hazy recollection of the night before, my son and I running across rooftops, leaping, falling. We encountered a man, tending to a rooftop garden...once we started training with you and after that night at our house right before you came, we started to realize...those things...they probably happened, that dream was probably real.**

**I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true, that my son and I weren't responsible for taking that innocent man's life...but after what we did to Sergeant Superior, after what my son did before that, I knew that I was just in denial from it all and didn't want to believe that we were capable of committing horrific things to innocent people as those monsters," **Dad confessed, looking uneasy.

"You and your son can control your transformations, you two can be Wolf-man and Lycan at night while everything I taught both of you still applies...but once a month, on the first night of the full moon, you and your son will lose all control and revert back into the beasts.

The curse will take a hold on you two and there is nothing that either of you can do to stop it. I know it provides little comfort, but neither of you is responsible for whatever you do in these forms. You two are you, but you're not...you're animals, wild beasts. Sergeant Superior's death, if anything, falls on me. I should have told you two, should have locked you up somewhere, contained you...but I didn't. I made a mistake," Zechariah admitted with an expression of regret and I growled as I leaned into his face.

**"Let me tell you what your mistake did...before I met up with my father that night two weeks ago, I was at Jess's place and you know what I did after I became that monster? I went into her bedroom and...and I fucking raped her! I traumatized my girlfriend for the rest of her life and she always flinches whenever I touch her!**

**Do you have any fucking idea what that's doing to me?! The shame and guilt that I'm currently feeling right now?! I'm not even sure we'll be together anymore after what I did as that monster! She says that she doesn't blame me for what had happened but she barely looks at me whenever we're together! That's what your mistake did! My girlfriend is scarred for the rest of her life and I have no fucking clue what to do!"** I snarled while Zechariah widened his eyes in horror.

"Oh, Lord...Matthew, I didn't know that would happen, I swear I didn't. If I had known that your beast would've done that, I would've had you locked up immediately to prevent it from happening. Did you bite her while it had happened?" Zechariah questioned urgently and I shook my head.

**"No...I faintly recall latching onto her shoulder but I didn't break the skin, thank God. She's already struggling to recover from what I did and it would be too much for her if I also cursed her in the process. Why the hell did that monster do it? Why did it force itself on my girlfriend?" **I questioned and Zechariah looked thoughtful.

"I think that the beast in you recognized that Jessica was your future mate and it wanted to claim her as a form of dominance and that it also wanted to make things official by mating with her," Zechariah told me, which didn't make me feel any better.

**"How the hell is it that you know so much about all of this stuff? You're a vampire, not a werewolf,"** Dad pointed out in confusion.

"I've been around and you tend to pick up things after a while. Go ahead, guess. How old do you think I am?" Zechariah questioned.

**"I don't** **know**...what, a thousand?" I wondered as my Dad and I shifted back into our human forms with our clothes hanging onto us in tatters.

"Ugh, fucking Dracula! Ever since that book was published, every vampire and their brother wants to sell their story, get famous. I used to get guesses like "forty-five" or...ugh, sixty. Now, there's no mystery. Sure, most people think we're not real, but the second they do find out they already know the deal, for the most part.

Although I must admit, I do like how current writers have deemed the mythology too ridiculous, like how there's no turning into bats or mist, and cutting the head off instead a stake through the heart...though I bet I could survive getting my head cut off, but I'm just too nervous to test that theory," Zechariah admitted sheepishly.

"We killed a man and my son...what do we do now?" Dad questioned.

"Nothing, because I hid the body. Didn't you and your son ever wonder why the murder never made the news?" Zechariah asked.

"We thought that it was just a cover-up by the NYPD and those other heroes, something to keep the public from panicking," I answered with a frown.

"No. As far as they know he just disappeared, unless either of you wants to confess?" Zechariah offered and my Dad shook his head.

"No...I never want my son to go to prison, I'm not sure he would survive it," Dad admitted and he laid a hand on my shoulder while rubbing his face with the other one.

"Don't let what happened get to you two. You've made the right decisions and neither of you was yourselves. None of you are responsible for the murder and think of your loved ones, you two can do more good out here than in cells," Zechariah reassured as we went down a hallway.

"Yeah, we...we haven't taken our wolf forms since the incident, we were fucking terrified what would happen. When we saw you, I saw red and just lost it...we can go back to the way things were and start patrolling again...tomorrow night. There are some things we have to take care of first, tonight. We need the time," I stated with a pensive expression.

"Tomorrow then. Oh, and I wanted you to know that the motorcycle will be done tomorrow," Zechariah informed me.

"Thanks..." I trailed off as we went to leave the base.

After leaving the base and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, my Dad and I went our separate ways and I met up with Jess at her apartment. I knocked on the front door and Jess answered after a minute of waiting.

"Hey, come on in," Jess said and I headed inside.

We headed to the sofa and sat down, the silence between us eventually becoming awkward and I cleared my throat to try and come up with the courage to say something.

"I just want/I'm sorry-" Jess and I both said and we quickly became silent again until I looked at her.

"Um, go ahead...I didn't mean to cut you off," I encouraged nervously.

"Are you sure? If anything, I should be the one to apologize," Jess stated uneasily.

"No, go ahead," I said with an awkward grin.

"Okay. I just...wanted to say sorry for being distant. I know that it wasn't your fault and that it's not fair to you that I'm always keeping my distance for the past two weeks," Jess admitted.

"You don't need to apologize, I don't blame you for being distant since I'm kinda a reminder of the monster that...hurt you. It's just that...this thing inside me, it truly fucking scares me and I'm terrified what it's capable of.

All this time I kept wondering, what if you did something it didn't like and it killed you? Every day since that night two weeks ago, I keep having nightmares of seeing you dead in my arms after that thing tore your throat out...I'm scared of losing you and it would destroy me if anything were to happen to you. I don't want this monster inside me to tear apart our relationship..." I admitted and Jess took one of my hands and squeezed it.

"It's okay...we'll figure this out and I'm sure that we won't let this monster inside you control your life...so, I know that we shouldn't be talking about this, but why did that thing attack me like that?" Jess questioned and I made a face as I looked away.

"Apparently, that beast inside me could somehow recognize that you are my...future mate or whatever and it wanted to make things official," I muttered in embarrassment and Jess blushed as she cleared her throat.

"So...I was never in any real danger if that thing wanted to mate with me, am I right? Does that mean we are like...technically married or something?" Jess wondered.

"I don't know...this whole thing about werewolves is all still new to me. I'm still learning about the supernatural and the fact that they walk among us...I'm still unable to understand werewolf culture and I guess their...mating rituals now," I started hesitantly and Jess looked thoughtful.

"Matt," Jess spoke up.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I want to get past the fear of that monster...so I want us to be together while you're in your werewolf or wolf forms," Jess suggested and my eyes widened in realization until they narrowed in concern.

"Jess, I'm really not sure that this is a good idea...you've been seriously traumatized by that thing and I could cause you to have an episode if I change form. Are you really sure that you want to do this? Maybe we should wait until it's not as fresh," I offered but Jess shook her head.

"Thank you, but I really don't want to be afraid of that monster or our relationship could fall apart because I couldn't face it...I know you won't hurt me and if that thing inside you sees me as a mate, then I won't have anything to worry about since wolves mate for life and they care about their mates...and some messed up part of me...enjoyed it when that thing was being so rough and feral," Jess admitted with her face looking bright red from embarrassment.

"Jess...I don't know about this. How about we wait until you are absolutely sure that you're ready because I don't want us to go ahead with this and have you freaking out when I do change form," I told her and she reluctantly nodded.

"When you say it like that you have a good point...okay, I'll wait but I don't want it to be too long or I might not want to go through with it," Jess stated and we remained quiet after that.

* * *

The next night, I followed after the dark Lamborgini on my newly made customized drifter bike that was a 1998 Harley Davidson Softail Night Train with a nitrous tank, a custom gas tank my Dad chose himself, and many other customizations that made the drifter bike be able to operate on or off-road.

"Okay, from what I can decipher from the police band is that this guy, Thrill Kill, took a hostage after the cops showed up. They were in pursuit but they lost him when he took to the rooftops. He's still in the area...just gotta be. You two ready?" Zechariah inquired on my radio that was hooked to an ear communicator.

"As we'll ever be so fire," Dad ordered and he was sent out of a compartment in the car while I pushed a button on my drifter bike to launch me into the air.

We landed onto a rooftop and started searching for this Thrill Kill fella, though we couldn't find anything yet.

**"Don't see him yet...how about you Lycan?" **Dad asked me, making sure to use my alter-ego's name to keep my identity safe.

**"Shit, not seeing him either. Let's get to that radio tower so that we can get a much better view," **I said as I pointed to a large radio tower that was nearby.

Dad nodded and we leaped at the tower, grabbing onto it and looking around until I caught a man with a red helmet, red pants, red boots, and gauntlets with blades running across a roof nearby with a terrified-looking woman.

**"There, I see him!" **I notified Dad and he nodded.

**"Nice work, Lycan!" **Dad praised me as we both launched ourselves off the tower and headed to Thrill Kill.

**"You're finished asshole, now let the girl go!" **I warned with a growl, forcing Thrill Kill to turn around and dangle the woman over the edge with a sadistic grin.

"You might want to rethink your choice of words there pal, 'cause I'm obliged to accommodate you and your other furry friend," Thrill Kill threatened while the woman screamed in terror, causing us to stop and grit our teeth.

**"Don't do it! Listen, let her go or things will get worse for you because you're already in trouble with the police," **Dad tried to reason, only for Thrill Kill to laugh in amusement.

"No, this is fine. I drop her and you two will save her, but you'll have to let me go in order to save her. It'll be great, you'll see," Thrill Kill declared as he dropped the woman.

**"Fuck! Wolf-man, get her while I got this bastard!" **I exclaimed in horror as I charged at Thrill Kill.

I shoulder tackled Thrill Kill off the rooftop and we went plummeting down the building while Dad followed suit and went after the woman, grabbing the woman as Thrill Kill tried to slash me with his blades. I leaned back to avoid getting sliced to ribbons and snatched his head just before I smashed it against the building, dragging his head all the way down and carving the side of the building as Dad used his claws to slow his descent.

I let go of Thrill Kill and also used my claws to slow my descent, gritting my teeth in pain as me, my Dad, and the woman screeched to a halt in an alley and I dropped down onto the ground while my Dad looked awkward.

**"Uh?" **Dad muttered and the woman uncovered her eyes to see that she was safe.

"Oh thank God, you two saved me! Thank you so much!" the woman exclaimed in pure relief just as two police officers entered the ally and immediately aimed their guns at us.

"What the hell?! Freeze, NYPD!" one of the officers ordered, and the woman looked outraged as my Dad let her go.

"What the fuck?! Put those damn guns away, you assholes!" the woman shouted in disbelief.

"Ma'am, please-" the officer tried to reason.

"Don't "Ma'am" me because these guys just saved my life! Just look at them! They're not going to hurt me, they're...they're gone," the woman stated in confusion when she looked back to see that we were gone.

Meanwhile, Dad and I made it back to the car and drifter bike to see that the driver-side door of the car was open, and I tensed up when I spotted claw marks on the door and window.

**"Zeck? Zechariah?" **Dad called out uneasily and brown pissed off looking werewolves without clothing came out of the shadows.

**"What the fuck?!" **I yelped in alarm and saw one wolf leaping down to the ground, holding Zechariah by his sweater collar.

"Gary, Matthew, I can explain-" Zechariah tried to say.

**"Silence! You two protect this one?" **the wolf with the ear piercings interrogated us.

**"They are Elder Broods," **one wolf informed what appeared to be the Alpha and I frowned in confusion at what he said.

**"Say nothing," **the Alpha warned lowly while my Dad narrowed his eyes.

**"We do-" **Dad said and many wolves suddenly charged at us with bloodthirsty snarls.

**"What the hell?!" **I exclaimed in alarm and dodged a swipe, only to roar in agony when one of the wolves eventually got me by ripping my right leg open with his claws.

I backhanded a wolf away and kneed another one, picking him up and throwing him into a few wolves which caused them to crash to the ground like bowling pins.

**"What the hell is wrong with you people?! We got no beef with you all so why the fuck are you attacking us?!" **I demanded harshly and the Wolves responded by trying to gut me.

My Dad snarled in pain as he was slashed in the side and he slammed his attacker's head into the muzzle of another, breaking his teeth as he picked up one and shot a nasty glare at the Alpha.

"Nice," Zechariah commented while the Alpha was stunned to see his best warriors getting their asses kicked.

Zechariah turned into mist just as Dad tossed his two attackers into the Alpha and causing the wall behind him to collapse when they crashed through it. My Dad and I breathed heavily with growls of pain as we gripped our injuries, Zechariah reforming behind us as the Alpha and many wolves stumbled up to their paws.

"I told you that I wasn't alone. You messed with the wrong vampire, you idiot," Zechariah taunted while the Alpha glared at him with intense hatred.

**"We did not come here to challenge two Elder Broods...but we will be ready for you two next time. Another time, Zechariah," **the Alpha vowed just before he and his entire pack took off down the alley.

**"You sure as hell took your time to go into mist form because we could've just retreated at any time," **Dad pointed out while he was clutching his injury.

"I try to keep that ability a secret if I can help it since I prefer people to not expect it. The sun will be up soon...I need to be getting back to my hole. Can you two get the car and the motorcycle back on your own? Sorry about the door," Zechariah apologized sheepishly as he went to leave.

**"Whoa, hold on a damn second! Do you mind telling us what the hell just happened? We just got ambushed and nearly killed by werewolves so I think we deserve some answers as to why they had a beef with you,"** I stated with a frown, crossing my arms and staring at him expectantly.

"They've been after me for a while...I'm surprised that it took them this long to find me. I really don't have time to explain right now," Zechariah evaded and Dad laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

**"It must've been something pretty bad for them to suddenly ambush and try to kill us. You wanna tell us what you did to piss them off enough to want you dead?" **Dad questioned and Zechariah shot him a look.

"Look, the three of us have done things in the past that we're not proud of, okay? Can I leave it at that?" Zechariah suggested.

**"Fair enough, but they kept calling me and my Dad Elder Broods. What the hell does that mean?" **I wondered while Dad let go of Zechariah.

"We don't have time for this, really. I've got to be going since there's not a lot of night left," Zechariah stated and shifted into his bat form as he took off into the night.

Dad and I looked at each other in confusion and we decided to head home so that we could get prepared for tomorrow, but I've noticed throughout the entire few weeks that something was bothering Dad and that I would figure it out in the morning.

* * *

I was at the kitchen table with Dad and Mom. Dad and I were all healed up after shifting back to our human forms and were eating a hearty breakfast.

"Chloe at school already?" Dad asked Mom.

"Yeah, or on her way at least. You can speak freely if that's what you're asking since I gave Maria the day off," Mom notified him.

"We may need to let Maria go," Dad stated, causing me and Mom to look at him in confusion.

"What?" Mom questioned, and I wondered what he was talking about since Maria was very nice and I was worried about why she was going to be fired.

"We got cut up last night, pretty bad and it healed up when we reverted back to our human forms," Dad informed her while feeling the area where the injury used to be.

"What the hell do you mean we need to let Maria go?! You've been acting odd for weeks, Gary. What's going on?" Mom questioned in concern.

"A lot of things actually. I...we really need to talk and Matt, this is something you need to hear," Dad told us and I knew that it was something serious.

"Oh God," Mom said.

"Dad, what the hell is going on? You're starting to scare me," I stated uneasily and Dad sighed while hanging his head.

"At the meeting the other day...with the Board, they decided that I was a lightning rod for bad press, that I was hurting the company. After the media circus that I and our son's time in the hospital cost us the deal with Asia...I can't really blame them. They voted me out of the company," Dad explained and it felt like my heart stopped at that.

"What?!" Mom shouted in shock.

"Dad, they can't do that! You're the one who built the company from the ground up! You worked your ass off and shed blood, sweat, and fucking tears to get where you are today! They can't do this, can they?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, they can...that was the risk we took by becoming a publicly traded corporation. The Shareholders are actually the ones in charge and the Board of Directors works for them. It's okay though, I got a generous severance package so we're going to be fine.

Still, it's not a bad idea to tighten the belt a little until I get back on my feet. Maria will have no trouble getting a new job and we can cook and clean for ourselves for a while," Dad assured.

"Yeah, no problem...I'll miss her but are you sure that we're going to be fine?" Mom inquired hesitantly.

"Yes, of course we will," Dad reassured just as Dunford entered the kitchen.

"Um, Sir? There's a group of men at the door. I tried to get them to leave but they refused and told me something about you using company money to purchase this home, something about possible tax evasion charges. They're refusing to leave until they see you," Dunford informed Dad and an uneasy feeling rose up in the pit of my stomach.

"What? Why the hell are they here?" Dad questioned in confusion.

"They say they're here to evict you, Sir," Dunford clarified and I choked in horror.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Eviction?! You mean right now?! They're going to kick us out of our Goddamn home?! Son of a bitch! God fucking dammit!" I shouted lividly while Dad stood up and started pacing, holding his head in distress.

"It's all falling apart...it's all...I'm so sorry," Dad stammered in despair while struggling hard not to cry.

I instantly stood up and stormed to my room, heading in and slamming the door shut before I sat down on my bed and hung my head.

"Shit...what the fuck are we going to do now?" I muttered while wondering if things are going to get even worse.

* * *

A/N Better be careful Matt or Murphy's Law will respond in the worst way. Anyway, looks like things are going from bad to worse for Matt and now he'll have to deal with being homeless on top of things.

Just to be clear, I do not condone rape or tolerate it in any fashion since it is a very serious crime that'll mentally scar the victim for the rest of her life, so I want to sincerely apologize if I upset anyone for putting down what the Wolf did to Jess.

I also wanted to emphasize just how dangerous this power is that Matt and his father have and how it'll get Matt to realize that the nightly activities he's currently doing will have serious consequences that could get him killed or put those he cares about in danger.

If you like the current chapter, let me know by putting down either a review or private message since there aren't any reviews on this story and I want to know what you all think about it because, to be honest, reviews show me what kind of mistakes I made on the story and it motivates me to work harder to put down more chapters for you all to read and enjoy or dislike if that your decision since it's your choice if you like it or not.

Just make sure to tell me if you want me to improve or if you enjoy it since I would really appreciate it. Stay strong everyone and stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf-man and Lycan's base, Westedge Outlet Center, New York City, 2008.

After we were kicked out of our home, my family and I had to find another place to stay and my Dad talked to me about letting Mom, Chloe, and Dunford stay in our underground base...but I was uncertain about it since that would mean Chloe would have to know about me and my Dad's alter-egos.

I eventually agreed to it since it would make things much easier if Chloe knew about what we are, though I could only hope that she would take it well and not freak out.

I was currently training by using an obstacle course, moving across the monkey bars and performing a front flip as I landed onto the floor, then I rushed over to several tires and moved through them to build up leg muscle.

I made it past the tire course and quickly went over to a make-shift wall, climbing up to the top and swinging my legs over just before I fell and landed into a forward roll that helped me keep going.

I rushed over to a training dummy and hit it with many fast strikes, glad that I took all those martial arts classes for years and grateful that I hold a third-degree black belt from many years of training since it most certainly helped during my nightly activities.

Once I was done, I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and headed to the locker room. I took a shower and got dressed in a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans with a belt, and my black combat boots just as Dad showed up.

"Hey, your mother called me to let us know that she's arriving with your sister right now," Dad informed me and I nodded.

"Thanks, Dad, but are you sure that Chloe will take it well? It's going to be one hell of a shock to her when we reveal ourselves," I pointed out as we left the locker room.

"I hope so because she's going to have to be informed about what we are if she's going to be living here," Dad stated as we met up with Dunford and headed to the lobby where Mom and Chloe left the secret elevator.

"Whoa...what is this place? Is this some kind of fancy secret hotel hidden under the strip mall? It's neat...it's totally neat and once I bring some friends here, I might not even get made fun of for living under the Gap. I hope the rooms are this cool...are those dogs?" Chloe wondered while she was looking around in astonishment, and we approached her and Mom.

"No, they're wolves and this isn't a hotel. You can never tell anyone about this place Chloe because it's very important, no exceptions," Dad told her as we stopped a few feet away.

"Mom? What's going on? What is this place?" Chloe questioned in confusion and Mom looked awkward.

"Gary, Matt, I don't know how else to tell her but to show her," Mom said which prompted Dad to take off his sweatshirt to reveal a black muscle shirt.

"Sis, I just want to warn you that what you're going to see will be a shock...but Dad and I promise that everything will be okay so don't be afraid," I warned her with a reassuring smile just before Dad and I shifted into our were-forms.

Chloe looked startled by what she had just seen as we raised our hands calmly and smiled to keep her calm and prevent her from panicking.

**"It's okay Chloe, your father and older brother are still in here, even though we're much hairier than before. We're not going to hurt you so there's nothing to be scared of. Do you remember when we were attacked by that bear on our vacation? We got infected by something that caused this. Have you heard about Wolf-man and Lycan on the news? We've been using these abilities to save lives. Chloe?"** Dad inquired in concern when Chloe didn't react or say anything.

**"Um...maybe we should've eased her into this instead of just blatantly showing her since she appears to be in a state of shock,"** I pointed out uneasily just as Dunford gently placed his hands on Chloe's shoulders.

"I think she just needs a minute. Come with me, Ma'am, I'll show you to your room," Dunford told Chloe as he escorted her out of the room.

**"I think we'll wait a little longer to introduce Zechariah since she already had a shocking revelation thrown at her,"** Dad stated and Mom nodded.

"That's probably for the best," Mom agreed just as Dad and I went to change into our Wolf-man and Lycan outfits.

**"Speaking of Zechariah, he's probably waiting for us so we shouldn't keep him waiting. We'll see you tomorrow morning and let Jess know how I'm doing so that she doesn't worry," **I said just before we entered the locker room.

"Be careful," Mom called out to us after we had suited up and were heading to our respective vehicles.

**"We will...I love you," **Dad declared as I put on my lupine-shaped motorcycle helmet and got on my drifter bike.

I started up the drifter bike and sped out of the base with my Dad right behind me in the Wolf-car, as we drove through the streets of New York and met up with Zechariah. Later, my Dad was moving across the rooftops while I was driving through the streets, keeping an eye out while Zechariah was in another district.

**"It's been a quiet night, that's for sure. I'm not hearing a thing up here so keep an ear open on the police band. If either of you hears something, let me know since I'd rather stay out of the car tonight," **Dad instructed on my radio.

"Understood, we'll let you know when anything comes up," Zechariah stated.

**"Agreed, so let me know if you spot anything and I'll be there in a second-" **I agreed and stopped speaking suddenly when I caught familiar scents, just as the werewolves from before threw a car at me when I came around a corner.

**"Oh shit!" **I yelped in alarm and slid the drifter bike down to its side to prevent getting my head taken off.

I maneuvered the drifter bike back upright and performed a donut, speeding away in the other direction which prompted the wolves to chase after me, snarling. I saw something on one of the rooftops and saw my Dad getting tackled by the Alpha and two other wolves, causing me to send myself into the air and land onto the rooftop as I took off my helmet and glared at our attackers.

**"You know what, I'm starting to get really fucking sick of this song and dance routine so how about I teach you pricks a lesson?"** I threatened and charged at the attackers.

My Dad was grabbed by the neck and slammed into a wall, forcing him to push the attacker's head away in order to prevent getting his throat ripped out and he suddenly broke the attacker's neck by slamming a hand under his muzzle. The dead body hit the ground and Dad was stunned while I ripped an attacker's throat out with my teeth and felt sick at the taste of blood.

**"Oh my fucking God...what the hell did I just do?" **I questioned in shock at the carnage I created.

**"We didn't want to kill them...we couldn't help it, they wouldn't stop. We didn't mean..." **Dad barely reasoned to the Alpha while looking disturbed.

**"You two are very powerful, Elder Broods, but neither of you has yet reached your full potential. There will come a time when one of you will be able to fight all of us off, dispatching us instantly with very little effort but that time is not tonight.**

**Choose your next words very carefully because your lives depend on it," **the Alpha warned while I was still struggling to comprehend that I had again taken a life.

**"What the fuck are Elder Broods and why do you keep calling us that?" **I questioned shakily as Dad and I looked back at the wolves.

**"I see your friend Zechariah is keeping some very important information from you two. Neither of you has realized that you're on the wrong side. Where is he?!" **the Alpha demanded as he sent me and my Dad flying into the ground with a punch and a kick.

**"We don't know who the fuck you're talking about, now leave us the hell alone!" **Dad shouted while I was deflecting and dodging many strikes that could seriously injure me.

**"He's right, now fuck off because we have no beef with you all and you're pissing me off!" **I snarled as I ducked under a swipe and sent three wolves flying with a roundhouse kick.

**"You two protect him? Disgraceful," **the Alpha spat in disgust as he went after me and I was forced to dodge his attacks.

I knocked him onto his back with a kick and bashed two wolves' heads together, then one of them finally got me by ripping my side and chest open which forced me to roar in agony as my head was sent through the rooftop, rendering me dazed from the pain as the Alpha grabbed me by the jacket collar and lifted my head up so that he could leer into my muzzle.

**"You and your kin are strong, little cub. One day, both of you will have powers great enough that neither of you will succumb to such a beating and when that day comes, I may regret this...but right now, there are more pressing concerns at hand," **the Alpha stated and started viciously beating me.

He sent me crashing into the ground again and each wolf took turns tearing me apart. My muzzle was ripped open, my right arm was broken, and one wolf rammed his claws through my back and shredded out through my abdomen which made me howl in agony. They kept ripping me open until they eventually sent me to the ground in a gory mess. I choked and gurgled weakly as I looked to see my Dad laying alongside me, appearing to be just as severely injured if not worse.

**"Where the hell is he?! Where?! If only you two knew what he'd done, what he is capable of, you wouldn't protect him...you'd kill him for me!" **the Alpha roared in fury, causing us to weakly get to our hands and knees while I scooped up my intestines and tried to push them back inside.

**"What...what the hell did he do?" **Dad groaned as we barely turned our heads to look at him.

"Get the hell away from them, now! Change back, go into your human forms!" I heard and looked up to see Zechariah flying down and landing in front of us with a look of sheer rage.

**"We can't...those crazy fuckers will kill us," **I refused while groaning in agony.

"I'm here to protect you two, now do it!" Zechariah ordered urgently, prompting me and Dad to oblige and our lethal injuries regenerated.

"Alright, now what?" Dad inquired as we weakly picked ourselves up and stood unsteadily.

"Change back, quick!" Zechariah instructed and we shifted back into our were-forms.

**"You were a fool to show yourself, Zechariah, now you'll never make it out of here alive," **the Alpha declared lowly as his pack surrounded us.

**"Guh...I feel like shit, like I'm going to fucking pass out," **I groaned in pain while struggling to stay awake.

"Regenerating takes a lot of energy...you two will be back to full strength in a minute or two, so we'll just have to make sure you survive that long," Zechariah stated while the Alpha scoffed.

**"Such a grand entrance and just in time too. How convenient for us, just when I was about to tell your new friends exactly what a monster you are-"** the Alpha said and was cut off.

**"Murderer!" **one of the wolves shouted in fury.

**"Quiet!"** the Alpha growled at the wolf.

**"Zechariah, what the fuck is he talking about? What the hell did you do to them?" **Dad questioned in confusion and Zechariah looked ashamed.

"What I did, it was...it wasn't my fault, I-" Zechariah was interrupted by the Alpha, who huffed.

**"A liar on top of everything else, Zechariah? Seriously? You make me sick! Your friend is a vampire Elder Broods, which I'm sure you two know what comes with that...the thirst. I'm sure he doesn't bring it up much.**

**It drives his every move. His every thought and action is influenced by his thirst for blood. The more powerful the creature, the longer the blood will sustain his undead body. The blood of a werewolf, if enough of it is consumed, will sustain him for months but the only problem is that werewolves work in packs and that draining their blood is next to impossible.**

**But if you can find a werewolf child...something helpless and weak, not old enough to fight back...something like my baby girl! Still, only a cub when she was laid to rest, killed at the hands of this monster!"** the Alpha roared in grief and pure rage.

**"I...oh my fucking God," **I breathed in horror and shot a look of anger at Zechariah as I interrogated, **"Is it true, Zechariah?"**

"Well, it's more-" Zechariah tried to evade but Dad and I cut him off with loud growls.

**"Don't fucking lie to us! Is it true?! Did you kill an innocent child?!" **I snarled and Zechariah sighed in defeat with a look of regret.

"It's true Matthew, I did it...but you and your father of all people should understand what I've gone through, what it's like to lose control! The thirst is far more severe than any curse your kind suffers. It almost takes over completely, I succumb to an uncontrollable bloodlust, and I'm little more than a rabid animal until I feed.

My actions were not my own and I tried to explain to these people before...they were my allies, my friends," Zechariah explained guiltily just as the Alpha pointed at him.

**"You see?! You two see that beast you call your ally for what he really is!" **the Alpha exclaimed while I felt fury rise up.

**"A child?! You killed a child?!" **Dad shouted in outrage and disgust as we menacingly approached Zechariah.

"I didn't mean to drink so much, I never would have-" Zechariah tried to reason but we weren't having it.

**"Shut your fucking mouth! Oh my God, I almost let you near my sister! My sweet little sister!" **I cried out in horror and revulsion at the thought of this lying bastard getting close to my sister.

**"We have been hunting him for years, unable to catch up to him long enough to strike. He knows what he did, he knew that we were after him so why do you two think he sought you out? To help you two? To mentor you two? Or for protection? Both of you would be valuable allies,"** the Alpha pointed out.

**"So, this was all an attempt to get us to be your fucking pets?! All that advice?! All that help?! Did you want our blood?! Answer me! I allowed you into our home! You were there with our family, with my children! We trusted you!"** Dad roared in fury while Zechariah held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Gary, Matthew, please. We are alike, we-" Zechariah tried to calm us down but I saw red.

**"Fuck you, we're not monsters!" **I shouted and decapitated him with my claws before my Dad could react.

Zechariah's head bounced across the rooftop while I stared at the ground silently, raising my hands and seeing the blood covering them as I looked at the Alpha and his pack.

**"You have done the right thing Elder Brood, he did not deserve to breathe another breath. With Zechariah finally dead, we can-"** the Alpha said as he knelt down to pick up Zechariah's head, only to be cut off.

**"What the hell are you doing?!" **Dad demanded in disbelief.

**"I'm going to bring him back with us, display him for all to see. Our community needs closure, they need to see that he's been punished," **the Alpha explained and I held up a hand.

**"No...it's my kill and I'll dispose of the body. I owe him that much for my betrayal, so your word will just have to be enough,"** I stated stoically and the Alpha nodded in understanding.

**"That is...admirable. Very well, I have no further wish to fight you and your kin so he is yours to do with what you will. I am the one called Jacobson and my name carries much weight with some. You two have made a friend here tonight, so farewell and may Mother Luna guide you toward happy and healthy lives," **Jacobson told us as he and his pack shifted into their wolf forms, taking off into the night while my Dad and I watched.

"Are they gone yet?" Zechariah questioned after reforming.

**"Yeah...they're gone and we're surprised that your plan worked since you had us worried for a bit,"** Dad admitted.

"You two were worried? I was-" Zechariah stopped suddenly when he collapsed onto his hands and knees.

**"Shit, are you okay?!" **I questioned as I knelt down and was concerned that I caused a lot more damage than I thought.

"I'm...ugh...fine, really, that just...it took a lot out of me. I'm kinda sapped, but I'll be fine...just need a little blood, that's all," Zechariah groaned as he held up a hand.

**"Tell us...is it true what they said about you?" **Dad asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell either of you before when we were planning this, I was...ashamed. Do I have blood on my hands? Very much so...yes but those people, Jacobson and his pack, they're hypocrites. I know they've done just as horrible and unspeakable things I've done while under the control of my bloodlust...while completely out of control.

They lose control every month, like you two and without anyone to train them how to control their feral instincts, they did much more damage while teaching themselves. Your kind is no better than mine...trust me, I know of a tribe in South America who believes God enters their bodies once a month, takes over, and punishes the sinful through them. They look forward to losing control, they enjoy it," Zechariah explained uneasily.

**"Zechariah, you didn't have to prove yourself to us," **I pointed out in surprise.

"I know that Matthew, I really do. You and your father weren't bad people before you two were changed into what you are, neither was I and I didn't become a bad person simply because I was bitten...I am who I always was and that's what makes the things we do...the things we have to do...such a struggle sometimes," Zechariah admitted and Dad reached down to help him up.

**"C'mon, let me help you up. The sun's going to be up soon and I don't think we could watch you die twice in one night, especially if it's for real," **Dad stated.

"Good point, so let's get back to the car and drifter bike. Same time tomorrow night?" Zechariah inquired as Dad and I went to jump off the rooftop.

**"Same time every night," **I agreed as we went off the rooftop and headed to another building, our blood covered forms making us look like demons from hell.

* * *

A/N Finished, so how do you all like Matt's character development so far since I think I'm having him mature while learning as he continues his early career as Lycan. I have a question, what do you all think about Matt becoming a morally gray lethal vigilante who uses two handguns like Red Hood and interrogates people like Batman? Let me know if you want me to put that down because I think it would be an interesting concept.

Stay tuned everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica Brooks' Apartment, Queens, New York City, 2008.

After the attack that was carried out by Jacobson and his pack, along with faking Zechariah's death, a couple of weeks had passed by and now Jess was preparing herself for facing my beastly side.

"Jess, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I don't want to traumatize you any more than that monster did," I told her in concern as we were laying in bed.

"I'm sure...I want to do this because I don't want to be terrified of that other part of yourself whenever we spend time together," Jess declared quietly and I nodded.

"Okay...if you start feeling overwhelmed, let me know and we'll stop," I said as I caressed her cheek with a soft expression.

Jess agreed and I breathed in deeply, shifting into my wolf form that was larger than the average timberwolf and I panted slightly as I stood up on all fours and licked her with a whine while my tail wagged. Jess laughed at the sight of me acting like a dog, but then she started trembling when I shifted into my were-form and she hugged herself tightly with a look of anxiety.

**"Jess, it's okay and I'm still me. Do you want to stop?" **I asked patiently and Jess shook her head.

"It's okay...I just need to adjust to that form so that I won't be afraid," Jess reassured with a tremble in her voice.

I waited while Jess took a few deep breaths and then she reached out to touch my muzzle, cautiously running a hand down my lupine head and trailing it to my washboard abs as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the blissful sensation. I opened my eyes to see Jess looking a little calmer and I carefully rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay...I think we're done for now," Jess informed me and I shifted back to my human form.

"Alright," I agreed and looked at my watch, seeing that it was almost time for patrol and I looked at Jess.

"Hey, I have to go," I said and Jess nodded.

"Stay safe, Matt," Jess told me and I nodded.

I left the apartment and exited the building, then I took my car and drove to the base where my Dad and Zechariah were waiting for me.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Dad inquired after I had suited up in my repaired and freshly clean Lycan outfit.

I nodded and shifted into my were-form. Dad followed suit, then we went to our respective vehicles and drove out into the city streets. We kept driving around and wound up in Manhattan, keeping an eye out for any trouble while I frowned from thinking about what the newspapers had been saying about if Dad and I were either heroes or killers.

_"Seriously, if this is the Daily Bugle's way of trying to contact us then they have some brass ones alright...I swear that Jameson asshole has problems with us and other meta-humans in general,"_ I thought in displeasure while I thought about J. Jonah Jameson and how he always had problems with the heroes of the world.

Suddenly, the sound of something crashing through a wall caught our attention and we turned our heads to see a hole in a wall of the Daily Bugle building, just as the noise of someone ranting in rage and screams of terror prompted us to eject ourselves from the car and drifter bike. Dad and I landed onto a nearby rooftop and I nearly laughed from how the attacker was pissed at his name being mistaken as Erector instead of Eruptor.

I narrowed my eyes when Eruptor threatened to burn the employees alive and I looked at my Dad, who nodded as we reached the hole and I saw a bald and barefoot man wearing a red and white jumpsuit with attached arm cannons that were glowing like hot lava.

**"Hey dumbass, busting through the side of a building certainly makes for a grand entrance! But you know what, it causes a hell of a lot of noise and you never know who's listening nearby!" **I snarled as Dad and I leaped through the hole, causing Eruptor to whip his head at us.

"I don't even know who the fuck you two-" Eruptor snapped and was cut off by getting hit in the face and kicked into a desk.

Eruptor retaliated by firing his cannons into our muzzles and we yelped in pain at the firey blasts that singed our fur, forcing us to keep our distance while dodging the attacks.

**"Burnt fur, lovely," **Dad grumbled in distaste while we grabbed Eruptor's arms.

**"Okay asshole, it's getting a little claustrophobic in here so how about we take this outside!"** I roared as Dad and I tossed him out the hole and into the next building.

We jumped out of the hole and went into the next building, only to look at each other in disbelief when we saw that Eruptor was laying on the floor unconscious.

**"Seriously, that's it? What a fucking lightweight,"** Dad muttered as we went to restrain him with a steel bar and headed back to the Daily Bugle, where the familiar figure of Jameson was shouting in outrage at his employees.

"Look at this crap, how the hell is insurance going to cover all of this?! Goddamn meta-humans are all fucking menaces, all of them!" Jameson exclaimed incredulously and he shouted at us as we jumped into the building, "You two, do either of you think I'm going to let the both of you get away with causing so much property damage?! Why the hell the Government hadn't locked all you menaces up for causing destruction and reckless endangerment is beyond me!"

I glared at the ungrateful douchebag and my Dad laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me down before I did something that would only cause problems for the both of us.

**"Hey, uh...don't be alarmed. We just wanted to come back and make sure everyone was okay..." **Dad trailed off awkwardly and Jameson huffed.

"As you flea-bags can see, we're doing just fine so get the hell out of here before I call the police on you," Jameson snapped as he stormed away, a dark-skinned man with glasses looking embarrassed while he approached us.

"Please excuse Mr. Jameson, he's still recovering from Eruptor's attack. My name is Ben Urich and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. If it's okay with either of you, can I ask some questions for the Bugle? The public is curious about you two and wants to know everything about you," Ben said as he took out a pen and notebook.

Dad and I looked at each other and didn't know how to respond to that, but we eventually nodded and looked back at Ben.

* * *

After we were done with our interview with Ben Urich, we finished up with our nightly patrol, headed back to base, and had breakfast with Mom.

"Well, you two are the belles of the ball all of a sudden," Mom remarked as she showed us the newspaper she was reading.

"Oh yeah?" Dad inquired while I perked up.

"Yeah, and listen to this. 'Our abilities are somewhat of a burden, but regardless, we've decided to use them to do whatever we can to help the people of New York'. "Somewhat of a burden"? Is that what you call turning into wild animals and trying to kill me and Jess?!" Mom interrogated and I winced.

"Mom, what happened was something we weren't prepared for but we weren't going to hurt you and Jess in those states...Zechariah said-" I tried to reason and was cut off.

"Oh, Zechariah said? You don't say," Mom said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Rebecca, I didn't hurt you and Matt is working things out with Jessica, so you have nothing to worry about," Dad assured as we stood up and headed to the window.

"Please forgive me if that doesn't fill me with confidence," Mom stated uneasily while Dad and I stared out the window and gazed at the large containers that were in the lobby.

"We do retain a bit of ourselves and we have a very small amount of control, so we're confident that we won't hurt you and Jess. Just in case, we've taken precautions to be a bit more secure. We've had something made and it just so happens that they arrived earlier this morning," I notified her just as Chloe entered the kitchen.

"I'm off to school, Mom," Chloe told her while she was adjusting her backpack.

"You going to give us a hug, Pumpkin?" Dad inquired, only for Chloe to avoid eye contact with him and me as she was leaving.

"Um...bye Dad, Matty," Chloe mumbled as she left, which caused me to frown in concern.

"Matt, Gary, she's just going to need more time," Mom reassured as she laid a hand on Dad's shoulder.

"We know...doesn't mean it doesn't hurt while she's distant to us," I stated quietly as I put on my backpack and left the underground base.

I got in my car and drove to school, worried that Chloe was drifting away from us and that we were losing her but I shook it off since I needed to keep my head straight and not let the whole thing get to me. I arrived at the school's parking lot and got out of the car, slinging my bag over my shoulders and heading to the entrance but I frowned in displeasure when I saw Flash and his asshole friends blocking the way.

"Well, if it isn't fucking Homeless Hampton strolling up here like he owns the place," Flash remarked and a slight reaction from me made him add, "That's right, everybody knows how you and your whole family was booted out of your home. Not so tough now that you don't have your money to protect you, am I right?"

"Flash, I don't give a shit about my family's money because I'm not one of those pompous dickheads who think they can do whatever the fuck they want," I stated and went to go through, but I was grabbed by the shoulder roughly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? If you want to go in, you need to pay the toll...oh, my mistake, you don't have any payment for us so maybe we can work something out...like introducing me to that cute sister of yours. Chloe, am I right?" Flash offered with a disgusting grin and I shot a glare of slightly retrained fury at him.

"First of all, never touch me again and secondly, stay away from my sister or we're going to have a problem," I threatened lowly while shrugging him off, causing the entire group to laugh in amusement.

"Well guys, I think Hampton here needs to be taught a lesson on why he shouldn't make threats to us, right?" Flash suggested and his friends agreed as they circled me and started cracking their knuckles.

"Seriously? You fellas do know that I'm a third-degree black belt in martial arts, so maybe you shouldn't pick a fight with someone who could face down and win against a group of opponents," I warned them just as a teacher was approaching.

"What the hell is going on here?! Get to class, now!" the teacher ordered and the group of bullies backed off.

"Sorry about that sir, we were just heading inside right now," Flash lied as he and his friends went inside, but not before sending me subtle looks that this wasn't over.

"Assholes..." I muttered under my breath as I went up the stairs and entered the building.

"Hey man, are you okay? We saw how Flash and his friends were ganging up on you," Mike asked in concern after I met up with him and the others.

"Don't worry, they were being assholes who thought that I was easy prey without my family's money...only they were about to regret attacking me if the teacher didn't show up," I stated and Jake nodded in agreement.

"No shit, because I can recall you easily taking down a mugger that tried to rob us one time," Jake said as we went to our respective classrooms.

"Yeah, I remember that. You broke that asshole's nose and knocked him out after disarming him," Luke stated and I nodded.

"Yeah...I can clearly remember being terrified when he came out of nowhere and threatened us with his gun. Anyway, is it true about what Flash said? About everyone knowing my situation?" I questioned and felt disheartened when everyone nodded.

"Yeah...you know how something like that spreads quickly around here, but we're still with you man because we're friends and friends stick together through the bad parts of life," Mike reassured and I felt touched.

"Thanks, guys," I said gratefully and felt guilty that I was keeping my nightly activities a secret from them.

I didn't know if I should tell them about my alter-ego but doing that could put them in danger since I had gained very nasty enemies that would either want to kill me or go after those I care about to get to me. I was uncertain about it during the entire school day and practice until I drove home and suited up for my nightly activities with Dad and Zechariah.

We drove through the city and eventually wound up on a rooftop, where Dad and I were staring at the streets while Zechariah was right behind us.

**"Nothing in this area...hey, do you think you could explain what Elder Broods are to us while we continue our patrol? It's been bugging the hell out of us this past couple of weeks,"** Dad pointed out.

"Oh, that..." Zechariah trailed off hesitantly and we looked back at him.

**"Yeah, that. Is that something you are planning on keeping from us? Because I think we have a right to know since Jacobson and his pack tried to kill us twice," **I stated with a pointed look, causing Zechariah to raise his hands in a placating gesture.

"No, no, not at all. It's not like that, it's simply hard to explain and it is something I was working up to telling you two," Zechariah told us.

**"How about you start at the beginning, like why would Jacobson call us Elder Broods? He made references to us being potentially very powerful, so what the hell does it all mean?"** Dad questioned in confusion.

"It means that you two are the broods of an Elder, but don't worry because I'm not going to stop there. The Elders are...well, it's uncertain when Lycanthropy began or where it originated from, but just like you two are essentially immortal, so are the first werewolves...the Elders.

They are the oldest and most powerful werewolves, far more powerful than those you two have encountered. Frankly, if one of them were after me, I'd stake my own heart. Naturally, the werewolves they produce, that they infect with their curse directly are stronger and more powerful than werewolves down the line," Zechariah explained while we were running across rooftops.

**"Werewolves like us?" **I inquired as we jumped to the next rooftop.

"Exactly. The werewolves we faced, Jacobson and his pack, are far removed from the Elders like most werewolves today. They're cursed just the same but the benefits are lessened, weakened by the impurity of the curse and their powers are...diluted. Most if not all werewolves you two will encounter will be like that because Elder Broods are few and far between," Zechariah said.

**"Why is that? What about us?" **Dad questioned.

"You and your son are rarities these days, Gary. You two are unique because the Elders are very selective with their curse. Some say that the Elders don't turn people at all anymore, but we know that's not true. Another theory is that they seek out their brood, select them based on merit and worthiness," Zechariah told us, causing me and my Dad to stop and look back at him.

**"Why? Why the hell would an Elder choose us? We're nothing special,"** I wondered in confusion.

"Who knows, it could've been anything. Maybe the Elders are crazy, they could've picked you two for your hair colors," Zechariah remarked.

**"Or it could've been something specific, but not immediately obvious,"** Dad pointed out and Zechariah nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...of course it could-" Zechariah muttered and was cut off when an explosion caught our attention.

**"Shit! Wolf-man, let's go!" **I declared urgently and we jumped off the rooftop to where the sound came from.

We headed to the explosion and saw what appeared to be a warzone, a giant figure in armor standing among the rubble with two meta-humans slumped on a car or the ground.

**"You were fools to face me so unprepared, now you're dead at the hands of Construct! I'm unstoppable! I can't be-" **Construct roared in a robotic voice and was cut off as we reached the scene and slammed our boots into his back.

**"Fucking Christ, you killed them?! Look at the amount of carnage you have created! Why the hell would you do this?! Is it for money?!" **Dad demanded in outrage and we were promptly grabbed and thrown away.

**"Money?! Everyone knows money is useless, which is why I'm only doing this to show my power! I'm sending a message to the people of New York that Construct owns this town! I've got powers I haven't even used yet!" **Construct declared as we crashed through a brick wall and he fired missiles at us.

I was sent flying from the explosion and smashed into the roof of a parked car, causing the roof to cave in and glass to shatter while I groaned in pain from my ribs breaking. I struggled to roll off the car and fell onto my side, barely picking myself up and my eyes widened in horror when I saw Construct heading over to my Dad and about to shoot.

**"I killed those other superheroes, and now I'm going to kill you and your other furry friend!" **Construct shouted as he aimed at my Dad.

**"Wolf-man!" **I shouted in distress just as the kid with the hammer jumped up and smashed the hammer into the back of Construct's head.

"You dumbass, we're not dead!" the kid stated as me and my Dad quickly lunged at Construct and landed on him.

**"Good to see that you guys are okay, now let's see just how tough this prick is on the inside!" **Dad snarled as we ripped off the head to reveal a woman with glasses inside.

"Oh shit! I give-I give up, okay?! I won't hurt anyone anymore, just don't touch me! I don't want anyone to touch me! Please, just...just, stay back!" Construct begged frantically as the kid with the hammer and the red devil-like man came over.

"Uh, I guess we can handle things from here, then. Thanks for the help...oh wait, I read about you two in the papers. Seems like you guys are pretty good at this. I'm Kid Thor and this is Red Devil. We work for Capes Incorporated and I know they're looking for more people for the night shift. The pay is super decent and the benefits are solid, just something to consider if you two want to work alongside us," Kid Thor offered as he handed us two cards that had an address and phone number on them.

**"Okay...thanks for the offer. We'll most definitely consider it,"** I said with a wolfish grin as Dad and I left the area and met back up with Zechariah.

"Oh, you guys are getting fast. Good," Zechariah complimented after we announced our presence to him.

**"Zechariah, if we're looking for answers and you don't seem to have all of them, then what's stopping us from hunting down the Elder who turned me and my son? We could just ask our questions directly," **Dad pointed out and Zechariah grinned.

"Now, there's an idea. Of course, that's no simple task, tracking down an Elder. It could take a while and we'd have to travel some distance, which your finances aren't able to facilitate such an excursion right now," Zechariah stated.

**"We'll take care of our money problems...we need answers and we'll do whatever it takes to get them,"** I declared just as the clouds uncovered the moon and we could see that it was almost full.

"So, I'm on my own tomorrow night?" Zechariah inquired and we nodded.

**"It looks that way, yes," **Dad agreed quietly and we all headed back to base.

* * *

After we headed home, we started our day by having breakfast and I went to school where I continued my day and met up with Jess after I arrived home.

"So, the full moon is tonight?" Jess inquired nervously while we were in my room.

"Yeah...I just wanted you to know that my Dad and I have taken precautions to ensure that what you and Mom went through doesn't happen again," I explained grimly and Jess kissed me.

"I just wish there was something I could do...I hate feeling so useless," Jess muttered and I held her in a loving embrace.

"Hey, we'll get through this," I reassured softly and looked at my watch to see that it was almost time.

I stood up from my bed and stripped down to my boxers and sent a nod towards Jess, who nodded back just before I left the room and headed to the lobby where Dad was waiting in his boxers.

"Hey, are you ready?" Dad asked as we looked at the machines that would restrain us the entire night.

"Yeah," I replied as we stepped onto the machines and clamps closed shut on our wrists, torsos, and ankles.

We waited until I was struck with the familiar pain that I had loathed to experience again, and Dad and I groaned as the sounds of bones snapping and our forms altering rang out through the area. Pretty soon, the Wolf took over after the change was done and he snarled at the machine restraining him, he and his packmate thrashing around to get free which caused loud noises to disturb anyone who was nearby.

Eventually, Chloe and Jess entered the lobby and Chloe was speechless to see her father and older brother strapped up to two machines.

"Dad? Matty?" Chloe inquired in shock as she got closer.

"Chloe, don't get near them!" Jess cried in alarm just as the Wolf and his packmate suddenly snapped at Chloe with their teeth.

Chloe screamed in terror as Jess quickly grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of danger, just as Rebecca came rushing in and held her to calm her down.

"Get off me, let me go!" Chloe shouted frantically while Rebecca tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Chloe, it's me! It's Mom!" Rebecca quickly reassured while tears welled up and ran down her cheeks.

"Mom?" Chloe whimpered in terror and Rebecca gently shushed her.

"It's okay honey, everything's...okay," Rebecca told her while Jess was shaking slightly from the scare.

"Dad, Matty, they-they tried to-" Chloe stuttered while the Wolf and his packmate snarled and thrashed.

"They wouldn't hurt you, your father and older brother would never hurt you," Rebecca assured.

"But they-" Chloe tried to say.

"I know, that's why they're restrained. We shouldn't have kept this from you because this is going to happen to your father and older brother once a month...but we have this under control. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, Chloe," Rebecca explained.

"Oh, God..." Chloe trailed off as she and Rebecca slumped down to the ground.

"I know honey, I know. It's going to be hard but we'll get through this, you'll see," Rebecca reassured while she held Chloe.

"Mom, just...when will it be over? Will it ever be over? And what if things don't get better? What if they just keep getting worse?" Chloe questioned and started crying.

While Chloe was being comforted by her mother, Jess kept staring at the monster that will keep taking over her boyfriend every month and she felt frustrated for not being able to do something about this curse.

"Matt...I know some part of you is in there and that you won't hurt me. We'll get through this, I swear," Jess vowed as the Wolf spotted her and relaxed with softened eyes.

The Wolf whined due to being restrained from getting to his mate and he struggled in frustration, angry that the machine keeping him locked up was preventing him from being close to his mate. Jess smiled softly and knew that the monster inside her boyfriend wouldn't hurt her, thankful that it only saw her as a mate instead of food or a threat.

Jess sat down and kept watch while laying a hand on her abdomen, hoping that things would get better and that she would give Matt the big news once things weren't so hectic.

* * *

A/N Well, seems like Jess is keeping something from Matt and I think we all have an idea what it is. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm planning to do a Darkstalkers crossover later in this story and I'll give you all a hint, it has something to do with a certain werewolf martial artist so anyone who's played the games and seen other parts of the franchise will know who I'm talking about.

Let me know how you fellas like this chapter and stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooklyn, New York City, 2008.

A few days had passed by and I had noticed that something was bothering Jess. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she said that she would tell me once everything wasn't so hectic. Now, Dad, Zechariah, and I were on a rooftop and we spotted the Capes Incorporated building being under attack by unknown creatures and rock monsters.

"What do you two suppose is going on over there?" Zechariah wondered.

**"It looks like the Capes Incorporated Headquarters is under attack by those ugly motherfuckers. Come on, let's give them a hand in driving back those damn things!"** I declared just as we all jumped off the rooftop and rushed over to the building that was under siege.

Dad and I crashed through the wall of the building and I lent Kid Thor some assistance by swiping at the monster he was fighting, but it didn't seem to do much good and Kid Thor nodded at me as we kept fighting.

"Lycan, am I glad that you and Wolf-man are here! We need all the help we can get at this rate!" Kid Thor stated as he smashed his hammer into the head of a rock monster.

**"Glad to be of some assistance, so what the fuck are these things and why are they attacking this place?!" **I questioned just as a monster was sent out a window by a middle-aged man wearing a jumpsuit that was colored like the American flag.

"No clue, shit!" Kid Thor cried in alarm as he ducked to avoid a hit and knocked a monster down as he added, "These damn things came out of nowhere and as you can see, they're pretty tough to take down and more keep coming up from the ground!"

**"If you're right, then this won't be an easy fight! Let's show these things what happens when they corner a wolf!"** I snarled eagerly as I twisted out of the way of a strike and swiped at the attacker with a vicious haymaker.

I kept giving these things hell, only to eventually get tired and I saw that Dad and Zechariah were having serious trouble against a few monsters and were sent into a wall that knocked them out. I cursed under my breath at how things were not looking good and I had noticed that I was the only one still conscious while the others were out cold and an army of monsters was surrounding me.

**"Alright...you pricks want some?! Come and get me so that I can put the fear of God in all of you bastards!" **I roared as I charged and pushed myself to my limits by performing heavy strikes.

I lost count how many of these things I have slaughtered, but I was spent and one of the monsters cracked me hard across the head which sent me unconscious as I fell to the floor. The next thing I knew, I was waking up with a nasty headache and I groaned when I noticed that I was in what appeared to be a cramped film-like cocoon with my Dad and Zechariah. I saw that we were underground with many other heroes from around the world in the exact same situation while an ugly elderly man wearing a prison jumpsuit was standing on a boulder and ranting like a lunatic.

**"Ugh...my fucking head...Wolf-man? Zechariah? Where the hell are we?"** I questioned.

"I have no idea where we are but that man up there seems to be the one responsible for the current events tonight...or is it tomorrow? I have no idea since we are currently underground," Zechariah muttered as we looked at the elderly man.

"You're not laughing now, are you?! Are you?! It is you who looks like the fucking idiots this time! It is you bastards who are being laughed at!" the man shouted and laughed psychotically.

_"Jesus, the hell is this crazed nutbar ranting about? I need to come up with a way for us to escape before this crazy fucker does God-knows-what to all of us,"_ I thought, trying to come up with a strategy while the old man kept ranting.

"I'm just...I'm just blown away by how easy all of this was. Once I realized I could still speak to the Legions of The Underearth, my people...it all came together. For creatures that travel the core of the Earth, communicating with little more than a vibration, finding your secret strongholds and sanctuaries was child's play!

I knew that some of you assholes would be caught off guard but really, this step of the plan was only meant to thin you out! I didn't expect to get all of you!" the man exclaimed gleefully and one of the heroes went to punch the cocoon he was trapped in.

"Arrogant prick, we'll see how confident you are after-" the bearded man in a yellow, blue, and white jumpsuit tried to threaten as he hit the cocoon, only for the substance to stretch while he nearly crushed the two men who were in there with him.

"Guh!" the dark-skinned man wearing shades choked.

"Actually, I might have a better idea to...urk!" the other man with the eye mask grunted.

"I wouldn't hold out much hope for escape if I were you because the substance you are in is strong, very strong. True, some of you could break your way out, but not without crushing the people also contained within your individual prisons so take that into consideration.

So escape is next to impossible, and we're many miles below the Earth's surface so the chances of rescue are...well, let me just say that I have all you bastards right where I want you!" the madman explained victoriously just as the ceiling nearby fell apart and a pink drill came through with two people flying in just behind it.

My eyes widened when I saw a familiar kid with black hair wearing goggles, a jumpsuit that was a mixture of blue, black, yellow, and blue boots while he was followed by a girl with red hair, green eyes, and a pink outfit with a small cape. I was pleasantly surprised to see Invincible, the kid who's been all over the news for the past few years. I've been a slight fan of his since he would take risks for helping people and saving lives.

"Did someone say rescue?!" Invincible quipped as he and the girl landed onto the ground where many rock monsters surrounded them.

"Landing in the middle of hundreds of hostile creatures and spouting a stupid fucking line? Is that about the extent of your plan? We really should've talked more about your plan on the way over here," the girl remarked dryly, causing Invincible to flinch as he flew upwards.

"No...there's a plan, I swear! Just, uh, use your pink stuff to bust up those assholes and I'll take down the big ugly motherfuckers, trust me!" Invincible reassured nervously as he took off after the big monsters, catching the old man's attention.

"Invincible, I've looked for you! You are the one I wanted here the most because I'm going to wear your skin as a trophy after I slowly strip it from your corpse, you bastard!" the man threatened with insanity in his eyes.

**"I have an idea...Zechariah, if you go into mist form, then that should give us enough room for us to get out of this fucking thing!" **Dad suggested and Zechariah nodded.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Zechariah agreed just before he changed into mist.

Dad and I used our claws to slash through the cocoon and we broke our way out, just as the old man fired some form of Soundwave at Invincible and the girl while they were in the air.

"You know Seismic...I seem to recall you packing a bit more punch than that, maybe it's just me since I've been working out," I heard Invincible taunting Seismic while Dad, Zechariah, and I attacked the nearby monsters.

"You dumbass kid...I wasn't trying to attack you, I was merely calling for help," Seismic declared smugly just as massive worms, moles, and rats came out from under the ground with roars.

**"Okay, I can safely say that the situation has upgraded from really bad to completely fucked up!"** I exclaimed in alarm while I teamed up with the girl in pink.

"Alright, don't let these fucking things intimidate us because I can do some damage real quick! The bigger they are the harder they-" the girl declared and was cut off when one of the giant monsters sent her falling by hitting her in the face with its tongue.

Invincible quickly reacted by flying down and grabbing her before she hit the ground, only for one of the monsters to knock her out of his arms and she kept falling.

"Eve!" Invincible cried out in horror but I jumped up and grabbed her in mid-air, then landed onto the ground and took her to safety.

**"I got her Invincible, just focus on killing these things!" **I reassured as I kept dodging attacks and my eyes widened when I saw Zechariah going to strike one of the big monsters.

**"Zechariah, what in the hell are you doing?!" **Dad shouted incredulously as I quickly handed Eve over to him.

**"Wolf-man, keep her safe! I'm going to provide Invincible some backup!" **I instructed just as Zechariah was sent crashing to the ground with a strike and Dad got hit.

"Crap, this isn't going well!" Invincible exclaimed in alarm as I met up with him.

**"No shit! If you have a plan, then I would really love to hear about it because we're getting our asses kicked by these fucking things!" **I suggested in a slight panic as we each grabbed a rock monster and tossed them at Seismic.

"I'm trying to think of one! We just need to hold out until we find a weakness!" Invincible growled while we struggled to stay alive.

"Do you realize my power?! Witness the carnage I can do without even lifting a finger! Cower before me!" Seismic shouted as the flying rock monsters hit one of the organic monsters.

**"Jesus fucking Christ, the hell are these things made of?!"** I exclaimed in disbelief as the lava inside the rock monsters didn't affect it.

One of the monsters suddenly snatched Invincible into its mouth and I was frantically trying to get to him while the monster started crushing him, causing his goggles to break apart and blood ran down his face while he roared and grabbed two sharp teeth. Invincible turned the teeth towards the roof of the monster's mouth and sent them through it until they went out the top of its head, blood raining down around us and slightly coating me as we glared at Seismic with heavy breathing.

"Ready to give up, asshole? I got plenty more where that-" Invincible gasped out, only to stop when his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed.

**"Invincible, shit!" **I shouted in horror and started growling at Seismic after I rushed over to check on the teen superhero, who was making noises of pain while Seismic was laughing victoriously.

"I won!" Seismic exclaimed gleefully, only I caught his attention by snarling loudly.

**"Don't think that you can celebrate just yet asshole, you still have me to deal with and I'm going to introduce you to a world of pain that you can't even imagine!"** I declared and Seismic laughed in amusement.

"You? What the hell could you do against my people when you are all alone in this fight?" Seismic questioned in amusement and threatened, "Your other furry friend and that man who escaped with you will suffer a gruesome torment you have never seen before unless you surrender right now."

I gritted my teeth at the fact that he was threatening to hurt my Dad and Zechariah, and I truly didn't know what to do since I couldn't surrender to whatever this bastard had planned for us but Seismic would do God-knows-what to them if I didn't surrender. After seeing my Dad and Zechariah looking unconscious and being placed in cocoons with Eve, I sighed and held my hands up in surrender.

_"Sorry Dad, Zechariah, but I can't take the risk and get you two hurt in the process," _I thought in frustration as two rock monsters grabbed my arms and forced me to the ground none-too-gently.

"I knew that you would make the smart decision, flea-bag," Seismic insulted smugly and turned to the creatures that had my Dad, Zechariah, and Eve.

"Hurry, get them restrained before they awaken and keep an eye on those two! I don't know how they, along with furball here, got out in the first place!" Seismic demanded as he lifted Invincible by the collar of his suit and added, "You...this is all about you, did you know that? You started all of this because it was you who sent me deep into the Earth, causing me to discover this underground paradise and the Legions of Underearth who dwell within.

I was grateful to you, happy with my new life...willing to live it out among my new people. You were the one who took me to the surface, incarcerated me, and showed me that I would never be left alone...never forgotten! I'm doing this because of you!"

I huffed in disbelief, causing Seismic to let go of Invincible and he went over to me with a scowl.

"Did I say something amusing?" Seismic questioned and I grinned up at him.

**"I'm just simply amazed that you believe in all the bullshit that's coming out of your mouth...you really are fucked up in the head since that explains a lot about you,"** I remarked, causing Seismic to tremble in anger.

"You dare mock me?! I would watch what you say Fido before I decide to make you into my personal throw-rug and mount your head above my fireplace," Seismic warned, his tone of voice dangerously low.

I simply shot a cheeky grin at him, my eyes lit up with mischief as Seismic huffed and he looked at a few monsters.

"Bah...get them out of my sight before I get sick at the sight of them!" Seismic snapped as he walked away, and I was rendered unconscious when one of the rock monsters clocked me hard in the back of my head.

* * *

I groaned in pain as I regained consciousness and saw that I was in a cocoon with Dad again, only Zechariah was in another cocoon and I sighed at how we were back in the same situation where we started.

**"Lycan, are you okay?" **Dad inquired as I clutched my head.

**"Ugh...could be worse. We got our asses kicked, didn't we?" **I questioned.

**"Unfortunately yes...and I don't think Seismic will let us attempt the same escape plan again," **Dad said and I let out a noise of displeasure.

**"Well, that's just fucking great. So, what the hell are we going to do now because there is no way we can catch Seismic off guard again...wait, I have an idea. If we can somehow free every hero that's trapped, then we might stand a chance," **I said and Dad perked up.

**"Good idea, but we need to break out for that to happen and I doubt that Seismic will let us do that," **Dad pointed out and I growled in frustration since he was right.

**"Shit...we're going to need a miracle if we want to survive this,"** I grumbled distastefully.

As if my prayers were answered, a black portal appeared on the ceiling and an army of humanoid creatures wearing camo pants and armor with helmets that had one lens came pouring into the area with a man in a blue and gray outfit that had a cape, the man leading the charge while Seismic looked startled at the sudden ambush.

"Attack!" the man ordered while throwing many bladed objects that each punctured our cocoon and the other ones, causing them to break apart when the objects blew up.

**"Shit Lycan, I think we just got our miracle!" **Dad stated as we climbed out of the cocoon and started charging at the monsters.

"Okay people, let's teach these things a fucking lesson! Do whatever it takes to make sure this doesn't happen again!" a middle-aged man with a buzz-cut and casual clothes shouted as it turned into a bloodbath for the monsters.

Zechariah met up with us and we kept slaughtering the monsters, each of us being covered with a fresh coat of blood as one monster was torn in half with our combined strength. I could hear Seismic screaming in frustration at how everything was backfiring against him, but I didn't care about that as I felt the beast inside me stirring and howling in glee at the carnage I was involved in and it was making me act a little more feral than normal.

I roared in an animalistic manner while I kept butchering the monsters that crossed my path and it eventually wound up with me standing on top of a mountain of corpses, the scent of blood driving me crazy as I threw my head up and howled in victory just as the monsters started fleeing the area.

**"What the hell is going on?" **Dad wondered in confusion while I was breathing heavily.

"The monsters are retreating," a green-skinned man with a fin on his head informed everyone.

"Sweet!" a girl with blonde hair cheered.

**"Where the fuck is Seismic? Did that asshole manage to get away?" **I questioned just as the man in blue and gray came into everyone's line of sight with the person in question slung over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lycan, I got him. He's not going anywhere," the man reassured and I was taken aback when Invincible suddenly attacked him.

"Murderer!" Invincible shouted in rage as he sent the man crashing to the ground with a strike to his back.

Invincible saw us staring at him in disbelief and he shouted, "What?! He's a murderer! I know he helped us here, but we don't know why. He's got an army of killer robots with him...he...don't any of you know what he did in Midnight City?! He's a cold-blooded killer!"

"I'll admit I've made some mistakes in the past, but that's all behind me now. I'm much better now!" the man argued.

"Mistakes?! You were killing people who broke the law, any law! You were killing because you enjoyed it! You're a-" Invincible was cut off when the man grabbed his ankles and was sinking into the ground, but Invincible retaliated by kicking him in the face.

"No way, I'm not letting you pull me into the Shadow Realm! Why the fuck are you even trying to fight back?! Almost every superhero on the planet is here so what chance do you have?" Invincible growled and the green man with the fin grabbed him to pull him away while I assisted him in stopping Invincible from doing something he would regret.

"Calm down kid, because this guy just saved our lives so cut him some slack," the green man reassured while I stood in front of Invincible.

**"He's right, so please calm down before you do something you regret, not to mention that you are acting like a raving lunatic so take a few deep breaths,"** I lectured and Invincible glared at me.

"What?! You two are siding with him?! Have the both of you lost it?! Let go of me!" Invincible exclaimed in outrage as he shrugged the grip off of himself.

Then, I saw a white doorway appear in the middle of the room and a man with long white hair and a nasty scar on his face stepped into the area, the man wearing a suit while soldiers wearing black uniforms with tactical vests and helmets moved in with assault rifles.

"Stand down Invincible, right now!" the man ordered while the soldiers secured the area.

"He...he murdered people, he was a cold-blooded killer...why doesn't anyone know about this?" Invincible wondered in disbelief.

"I have known Darkwing for some time, back in his days as Night Boy when he worked with the original Darkwing. He's arrogant, yes, but never a killer," a brown robot explained.

"I was there, I saw him. Wasn't this all over the news? I thought everyone knew about this," Invincible said in confusion and the man in the suit held up a hand.

"We'll talk about this later," the man stated.

"But-" Invincible tried to protest but he was cut off.

"Kid, we'll talk about this later now get out of here," the man warned and Invincible just took off into the hole in the ceiling.

I let out a sigh at how my first meeting with one of my favorite heroes didn't go the way I imagined, but I shook my head and I met up with Dad and Zechariah.

**"Hey, are you okay?" **Dad asked in concern.

**"Yeah...I'll be fine so we should go while everything is being cleaned up," **I stated.

We saw the man in the suit gesturing for us and the other heroes to follow him as he and the soldiers went through the doorway with Seismic, and we all went after him to leave this place.

* * *

"Hey, you're back. How did things go?" Jess asked me while I sat down on the sofa.

"Ugh...you would not believe the night Dad and I had. We and nearly every hero on the planet were captured by a psychopath that could control these creatures and we were taken underground where he had those things put us all in cocoons...we stopped him though so thank God for that," I muttered and Jess immediately looked concerned.

"You and your Dad were captured? Are you okay?" Jess inquired.

"Yeah...I think for right now I should recover by spending some time with you," I stated and Jess sat down next to me.

We leaned against each other and I closed my eyes in exhaustion, drifting off and falling asleep from the near-death experience I went through.

* * *

A/N So, how did you all like this chapter since I think I did alright. If you all like this chapter, let me know and stay tuned.


End file.
